


Stronger

by tiffyterror6



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffyterror6/pseuds/tiffyterror6
Summary: This is set in 2012. I wrote it in 2016 and haven't touched it since but I thought I'd upload it in case someone would like to read it. Enjoy! :)
Relationships: Kevin Richardson/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. One

All of BSB was in Tampa to record their newest album. Today they had some downtime so they went down to the airport beach, figuring since it was smaller they wouldn't get bombarded by crazy fans. Kevin's eye immediately landed on the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. She had on a black two-piece bikini with a white sarong around her waist and sunglasses shielding her eyes from the sun.

She was chasing two little kids, a boy and a girl down the beach barefoot. She caught both of them, one in each arm. She walked over to what Kevin supposed was her stuff, which was near them. "Your dad is going to be so mad if you two go home this hyper." She was telling them.

"There's no way those are her kids," AJ whispered to the right of Kevin.

"How can you tell?" Kevin asked, unable to take his eyes away from the woman and the kids.

"Look at her body, that's not a mom's body," AJ said with conviction.

"I don't know, she could've lost the weight. Leighanne lost all of the weight she gained when she was pregnant with Baylee." Brian said, giving him a pointed look.

"We should see if they are her kids since Kevin's got eyes for her," Nick suggested to Howie with a nudge of the elbow.

"What?" Kevin looked over at the youngest member.

"Oh come on, you definitely do. This is the first time you've looked away from her." Howie said.

Before Kevin could protest, Nick and Howie walked over to the woman and her kids.

"Those are cute kids," Howie said.

"Thanks, but they aren't mine." The woman replied.

"They aren't?" Nick asked.

"I'm babysitting for my brother, they're his kids. This is Gemma and Mario." The woman explained.

"And you are...?" Howie prompted.

"Oh! Silly me, I'm Adriana." She introduced herself with a smile.

"I'm N-"

"Nick and Howie, I know," Adriana said.

"Oh, are you a fan?" Nick asked.

Adriana nodded with a shy smile. "Since about '97."

"That's awesome." Howie and Nick said.

"Well, since you're a fan, how about you come to meet the others?" Nick asked.

"Really?" Adriana's eyes lit up. 

Howie figured-based on her reaction-her favorite was Brian, Kevin, or AJ. 

"Really, c'mon." Howie encouraged her.

Adriana looked down at Gemma and Mario, seemingly remembering she had to babysit.

"We can bring them over here," Nick said and walked over to the other three band members. "She's a fan, come meet her." He grabbed Kevin's arm.

Kevin-not having to be told twice-pulled his arm out of Nick's grip and walked over to the woman.

Nick, Brian, and AJ followed after him.

"Brian, AJ, Kevin, this is Adriana and her niece, Gemma and nephew, Mario." Howie did the introductions.

"Nice to meet you, Adriana." Everyone said with friendly smiles.

"I went to a BSB concert in 2000 with my brother, but we had nosebleed seats. I never thought I'd actually get to meet you guys." Adriana blurted out.

"Hey twelve years later, here we are," Kevin said.

Adriana smiled. "Yeah, my inner teenage girl is sobbing uncontrollably while my adult self is trying to keep it together." 

Everyone laughed.

"SO since we're all here and stuff, want to hang out with us?" Kevin asked Adriana.

"Of course!" Adriana's eyes sparkled when she looked at him.

Brian and Howie got their stuff set up next to Adriana's.

Gemma tugged on Adriana's sarong. "Aunt Adri."

Adriana looked down at her. "Yeah, pumpkin?"

"Can Mario and I go play in the water?"

"Stay where I can see you," Adriana said to her brother's kids.

"YAY!" Mario cheered and the two of them took off for the water.

Adriana and Kevin struck up a conversation and everyone else scattered, so they could talk amongst themselves.

"So tell me about yourself," Kevin said.

"There's not much to me. What do you want to know?"

"There's not a man in your life that's going to kick my ass for talking to you, right?"

Adriana laughed. "Nope, I've been single for a few years."

"Why is that?" Kevin asked.

"My ex-husband cheated on me countless times."

"That's terrible. How long were you married?"

"Six long years." 

Although Kevin couldn't see her eyes, he would've bet she had rolled them based on the way she spoke about her ex-husband.

"No way, you can't possibly be old enough to have been married six years," Kevin said in response.

"Yeah, I am. I got married at twenty."

"So you're at least twenty-eight, right?"

"I just turned twenty-nine back in January." She told him.

"You look great, I would've thought twenty-two if I didn't know," Kevin said honestly.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"How old is your ex-husband?" He asked curiously.

"He's forty-nine."

"Wow, so you like older guys?" Kevin asked kind of surprised.

He hadn't pegged her as that kind of girl, but he wasn't going to complain. He was the oldest member of the group after all.

"Yeah, I'm basically incapable of dating anyone that's not at least five years older than me." Adriana's voice brought Kevin out of his thoughts.

"So my chances of getting you to go on a date with me aren't too bad since I'm way older than you?" Kevin asked bravely.

"That and you're my favorite in the band." She smiled.

Kevin smiled, mentally doing a victory dance. "Really?"

"Really." She nodded.

"Since you said yes, we need to exchange numbers." Kevin pointed out.

"Right." She got her phone out of her beach bag and Kevin got his phone out as well. They switched phones and put their numbers in, then gave each other's phone back.

"So I'm guessing by the phone number, that you live in Florida as well?" Kevin asked, noting the area code.

"Correct. I live in a small town next to this one, called Brandon."

"Ah okay. What's it around?" Kevin asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"Hungry Howie's is about a block over, McDonald's, Walgreens-" Adriana started naming things.

"Oh, I know where you're talking about now," Kevin said.

"Yeah, it’s about half an hour away." 

"I see. I live about fifteen minutes from here, still in Tampa."

"I can't believe I've never seen you around here," Adriana said.

"I feel the same way," Kevin smiled.

He would've remembered such a pretty face.

Adriana nodded and leaned back on her hands.

"Do you have a lot of families?" Kevin asked.

"Six siblings," Adriana replied.

"Really?" Kevin asked.

"Yup, that's an Italian family for you." She cracked another smile.

"I only have two brothers."

"I'd take two brothers over six."

"So you are the only girl?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah which sucked, but it could kind of come in handy sometimes."

"I understand." Kevin nodded.

They talked for a while longer. Adriana's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. Luca. She answered. "Hey, Lu...We're at the beach...Half an hour? I need a bit longer than that...Yeah, that's better...I'll have them home by then...Okay, love you too." She hung up. She looked over at Kevin. "I've got to get Gemma and Mario home." She told him.

"Oh well, can I call you sometime to see about that date?" Kevin asked hopefully.

She smiled. "Of course."

"Alright cool." Kevin couldn't help but smile.

Adriana got out two towels and packed up the rest of her stuff. She rounded up Gemma and Mario, wrapping each of them up in a towel. Adriana said goodbye to BSB and went over to a black 2013 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Convertible with two car seats in the back. She put them in their car seats and fastened them in. She got in the driver’s seat and cranked the car. She drove off.

BSB watched the car drive off. "She has a nice car. Any idea what she does for a living, Kev?" Howie asked curiously.

Kevin shook his head. "No idea."

"Something that makes good money obviously," Nick pointed out.

"I bet she's a stripper," AJ said.

"No way, she's not a stripper." Kevin shook his head, offended by his friend's remark.

"How do you know for sure? She's young, she's got a sweet body, and obviously makes good money judging by her car. All qualities of a stripper or a good one at least." AJ pointed out.

"Or a model," Brian chipped in.

"Let’s go with a stripper, so we can say that Kevin has a crush on one," AJ chuckled.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Why did I join this band again?"


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Adriana go on their first date.

Three days later, Kevin was sitting at home staring at the phone with Adriana's number punched in. He had yet to contact her and was now psyching himself out. He bit his lip and hit dial. 'Oh shit, oh shit. I just hit dial. HANG UP!' His brain screamed at him. His fingers didn't act on it. 

"Hey, Kevin." Adriana's voice answered.

"Hey, Adriana." His voice sounded so weird. He cleared his throat. 'Snap out of it, Kev' His mind said. "What are you up to?" 'There we go, now I sound normal.'

"I just ate breakfast. What are you doing?" She asked.

He glanced at the clock. Eleven. She must wake up late or at least eat late. 

"Not much. Do you still want to go on a date?"

"For sure. When?" She asked.

"How about two?" He asked.

"Sounds good. Where are we going?"

"Miniature golf?"

"Sounds fun."

They talked for a couple more minutes, she gave him her address to pick her up and they said goodbye and hung up.

Kevin spent a couple of hours doing pretty much nothing. He had lunch around one and then took a shower and got ready. Still, an hour and a half to kill. He decided to watch the last episode of True Blood. After that, he was on his way.

He got a bit lost but ended up pulling up Adriana's driveway around 2:10. He turned off his car, took out his keys, and walked up to the front door. He knocked.

He heard footsteps and a few moments later, Adriana opened the door.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Sorry I'm a couple of minutes late, I got slightly lost." He admitted.

"Oh it’s totally fine, I've been getting ready up until now. I had to go run Mario some lunch money to school earlier because Luca is at work. Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kevin nodded.

"Do you want me to drive?" She asked.

"Nah, I will." He responded.

"Alright." She armed her security system and locked up her house. They got in his car and he began driving.

They made small talk on the way and he paid for both of them to get into the miniature golf place despite her protest. 

They talked while they golfed. "So, you know what I do for a living. What do you do?" He asked.

"I'm a personal fitness trainer." She responded.

"That's awesome. Do you like it?"

"I love it, I'm helping other people feel better about themselves, which makes me feel like I've really accomplished something."

"Yeah, that's always good," Kevin said.

She swung and hit the ball, sending it into a lion's mouth and getting a hole in one. She grinned.

Kevin clapped. "Great job."

Adriana ended up winning the game and got two scoops of strawberry ice cream. Kevin got one scoop of strawberry ice cream for playing.

They walked on the beach nearby, eating their ice cream and chatting.

Around five, Kevin took Adriana home. He met up with the rest of BSB at Howie's house. They were currently on the back deck.

"How did the date go?" Brian asked.

"Did she look as hot in normal clothes as she did in a bikini?" Nick asked.

"Did you at least kiss her?" Howie asked.

"Did you find out if she is a stripper?" AJ asked.

"One question at a time. The date went well, Brian. Why do you care, Nick? You're with Lauren."

"Just because I have a girlfriend doesn't mean I can't look and ask."

"I think she looked gorgeous," Kevin answered. "I didn't kiss her and she's not a stripper."

"What does she do?" Everyone asked.

"She's a personal fitness trainer," Kevin responded.

A chorus of 'OH’s' came from the table the other four men in the sense of ‘why didn’t we think of that sooner?’

"Did you ask her out again?" Brian asked.

"I did. We’re going out to dinner tomorrow night."

"You should kiss her," Howie said.

"I might." Kevin shrugged.

They recorded a bit and soon returned home around nine. Kevin texted Adriana: I had a great time today :)

He received a response ten minutes later: I did too :) I can't wait for tomorrow night! XO

He looked at her message for a few moments. She put an XO at the end, which is known for hugs and kisses. Did that mean she wanted him to kiss her? Kevin realized he sounded like a pre-teen thinking that.

After looking at the message for a good five minutes, he called Brian. He picked up on the third ring. "Hey, Kev." He said.

"Hey, Bri. I have a question."

"Shoot."

"I was texting Adriana and she put an 'XO' at the end of her message. Does that mean she wants me to kiss her or am I just reading too much into things?"

"Kev, it's Leighanne." Brian's wife said.

"Hey, Leighanne."

"Bri had you on speaker, so thought I'd jump in. If you want to kiss her next time you see her, go for it. Just don't act on anything you aren't sure of because you think she wants you to." Leighanne advised him.

"Thanks for the advice, Leighanne."

"No problem." 

"I think she pretty much covered it," Brian said.

Kevin cracked a smile. "Yeah pretty much."

"Alright, well I've got to go. Dinner's almost done."

"Alright talk to you later." 

"Later, Kev." 

They hung up.

Kevin texted Adriana back: I can't wait for tomorrow night either XO


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Adriana's second date and an important question.

The next night, around seven, Kevin pulled into Adriana's driveway. He turned his car off, took out his keys, and went up to the front door. He knocked and Adriana opened the door a few moments later. She wore a white dress with pink roses on it, which tied around the waist and ended a couple of inches above the knee. She had her hair curled and makeup done.

"Is this okay?" She asked him.

"That's perfect, you look great." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled and slipped on a pair of nude-colored heels.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Can I drive? You drove yesterday." She reasoned.

"Sure." He figured he would let her have this one.

She armed her security system, grabbed her car keys, and walked out. They went over to her car and got in. She cranked it and pulled down her second driveway. 

"Where are we going?"

"The Capital Grille." He told her.

She started driving towards the restaurant. "I've lived in the area since I was fourteen and I've never eaten at The Capital Grille." 

"Well, I hope you like it."

"I've heard from friends and family that it's really good. Plus I love steak, so I should like it."

"Ah, I see. What's your least favorite food?" Kevin asked.

"Mexican food, I just don't like it."

"I like Mexican food, but it’s not my favorite. I love Italian food."

"I'm a pro at making Italian food, as I should be." Adriana smiled.

Kevin smiled. 

They arrived at The Capital Grille soon and got seated. A server walked over to them. "I'm Phillip and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you two off with a wine?"

Kevin looked at Adriana. "Um no, I'll just take water please." She said.

"Water for the lady. And you sir?" Phillip looked at Kevin.

"Coke." He said.

"I'll be right out with those." Phillip walked off.

"Out of curiosity, why didn't you want wine?" Kevin asked Adriana.

"I always drink way too much wine and I don't want you to have to put up with me being the worst drunk ever on the second date."

"How are you the worst drunk ever?"

He couldn't see her being that bad, but he hadn't known her long enough to find out.

"I usually try and fling myself at whoever I'm with and then at some point I throw up."

"I wouldn't mind it if you flung yourself at me." Kevin winked.

"I'd rather remember it the next day." She said.

"You make a good point."

Phillip came back with their drinks soon. "Do you need more time to look at your menus?"

Kevin looked at Adriana and they both shook their heads.

"I'll start off with a fresh mozzarella, tomato, basil salad," Adriana said her order.

"And for you sir?" Phillip asked.

"I'll take The Capital Grille Cobb salad," Kevin said.

"I'll be out with those shortly." Phillip walked away.

They made conversation easily while they waited on their food.

Soon the salads came and the conversation became in between bites.

After their salads and entrees were consumed, Kevin waved Phillip down for a check. When the check was put on the table, Adriana and Kevin both reached for it.

"Can I pay?" Adriana asked.

"Nope," Kevin said simply.

"Why not?" Adriana raised an eyebrow.

"My dad always told me that real men pay for at least the first two dates."

"Okay, well I can't really argue with that." She said, grabbing her bag.

They walked over to the register and Kevin paid for their meal. 

The pair walked out of the restaurant. They got in Adriana's car and she started driving home, talking about whatever came to mind.

Soon Adriana pulled up the driveway and parked. She turned off the car, got her keys, and got out. Kevin got out as well and walked her up to her front door. 

They stood facing each other and it looked just like a scene out of a movie. Kevin was waiting for someone to peep out of the curtains even though he knew she lived alone.

"Do you want to come in for a bit?" Adriana asked, then bit her lip.

"Sure." Kevin smiled.

Adriana smiled and unlocked her house. They went inside and she took off her heels. "You don't have to take off your shoes if you don't want to, my heels were just really bothering me." 

"Okay." He nodded and took out of his shoes, figuring it was probably the proper thing to do in this scenario.

She led him into the living room. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, what do you have?" Kevin asked.

"Anything on Netflix, plus a huge DVD selection." She said, motioning to it.

Kevin looked through her DVDs and picked out the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, the original.

They watched the first bit of the movie, then Kevin pulled her closer. She looked over at him.

"I really want to kiss you right now," Kevin said.

"Then kiss me," Adriana said, leaning in.

He leaned the rest of the way, pressing his lips to hers. She kissed him back.

After a few moments, they pulled apart, both smiling.

"Maybe this is too soon, you can say no, but will you be my girlfriend?" Kevin asked, mentally preparing himself for a slap to the face and a 'no'.

"Yes." Adriana smiled at him.

Kevin smiled and they kissed again.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Google translate for the Italian. If it's not right, please correct me so I can fix it :)

Soon Kevin and Adriana had been together three months and were very happy. The people around them noticed a big change in how each of them acted. They both smiled and laughed and talked about each other constantly. The rest of the Backstreet women had yet to meet Adriana.

"When are we going to meet your lady, Kevin?" Leighanne asked.

"Yeah, you talk about her all the time," Lauren said.

"Let’s put a name with a face," Leigh said.

"Are you keeping her locked away in a sex dungeon?" Rochelle asked.

"I'll text her and see if she's busy." Kevin took out his phone and texted Adriana: Hey babe, you busy?

"That didn't answer my question. Are you keeping that woman locked in a sex dungeon?" Rochelle repeated.

"No, I'm not. She's always at the gym or babysitting for her brothers."

"Sounds like my next best friend with the gym part," Lauren said.

Adriana texted Kevin back: No I'm not. What's up?

Kevin replied: The other guys' wives want to meet you

Adriana replied: I'm down. Where am I going?

Kevin replied: My place

Adriana replied: Be there in twenty XO

Kevin smiled and replied: Can't wait XO

"She'll be here in twenty minutes."

Rochelle was reading over his shoulder. "Aww that's cute, he XO'd her." She pinched Kevin's cheeks.

Kevin pushed her hands away. "Don't pinch my cheeks. AJ, control your wife." He said.

AJ chuckled.

Around twenty minutes later, a car pulled up. Kevin got up and went over to the door. He and Adriana kissed for a few moments, then pulled away from each other.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her in. She wore a blue chiffon tank top and a pair of jeans that looked great on her with a pair of black flats.

"Adri, this is L-"

"Leighanne, Brian's wife." 

"Leigh, Howie's wife."

"Lauren, Nick's wife."

"Rochelle, AJ's wife."

"I could've said all of that without help," Kevin said. "Anyways, this Adriana." 

"You're so pretty," Leighanne said.

"Thank you." Adriana smiled. "So are you!"

"You’re Italian, right?" Lauren asked.

"Right."

"From Italy or the states?" Leigh asked.

"From Milan, Italy. I lived there until I was fourteen."

"Do you speak Italian?"

"Yes, it’s my first language."

"Say something in Italian."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Whatever you want."

"Ti ho detto che parlo italiano." She spoke in her native language.

"What was that?" Everyone asked.

"I told you I speak Italian." She translated.

"What is I love you in Italian?" Nick whispered to Adriana.

"Ti amo." She said.

"Hey, I love you too." Nick held up his hand for a high five.

She gave him a look and shook her head.

"I'm not putting my hand down until someone gives me a high five," Nick said.

"Don't do it, I want to see how long he will keep this up," Kevin whispered so only Adriana could hear.

"Ti amo, Lauren," Nick said.

"Ti amo, Nick."

"High five for that one," Nick said.

Lauren gave him a high five and Nick put his hand down.

"So, favorite BSB song?" Leigh asked.

"My favorite changes all the time, at the moment I love Just Want You to Know." Adriana said.

"I approve of you, you didn't say I Want It That Way," Leighanne said.

They all hung out for a while, the Backstreet wives becoming good friends with Adriana.

Soon Adriana's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. Gabriele. "Hey, Gabriele....How's the wedding planning going?... She is?.... Do mama and papa know?.... They're going to be so pissed...I'm not helping you tell them, you're on your on...You're welcome a lot, don't get sarcastic with me...I know how you feel...It's fine...Listen, just don't drag this out too long, that'll only make them madder...Alright...Love you too."

"Let me guess, Bella's pregnant?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. That poor girl is going to get eaten alive." 

"Your parents don't believe in sex before marriage?" Lauren asked.

"They don't care about sex before marriage, as long as there are no babies before marriage." 

"When's the wedding?" Leighanne asked.

"Six months." 

"That sucks, she's not going to be able to hide it past four months," Rochelle said.

"She's a skinny thing, she's not going to be able to hide it past two months." 

"You're skinny," Rochelle pointed out.

"She's skinnier than I am, no curves, no boobs, and no booty. This girl is a pancake with arms and legs." Adriana

Everyone laughed.

"You look at your future sister-in-law's booty?" Nick asked.

"I look at everyone's booty, I like butts."

"Do you like big butts?" AJ asked.

She saw what he was doing. "I like big butts and I cannot lie." She said, struggling to keep a straight face.

Everyone laughed.

"The 90s were awesome," Kevin said with a smile.

"The music was so much better in the 90s, now the majority of it is terrible," Adriana said.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut! Ahh, it's so poorly written!!

Two months later, the Backstreet wives had welcomed Adriana lovingly into their arms and all five of them were best friends. Lauren and Adriana were particularly close because they worked out a lot together, but everyone loved Adriana just as much as the next person. She was the kind of girl that was hard not to love.

Adriana and Kevin had been together six months to the day and were very much in love. They frequently spent the night together. 

BSB/partners/kids were going to stay at Nick's cabin from December twenty-seventh to January second to ring in 2013.

She and Kevin were waiting on the bus, just in the doorway of his home. They were both excited, this would be their first multiple night trip together. They had taken a one night trip a month ago when they both had to have their houses de-bugged due to fleas.

"Do you think we've got everything we need?" Adriana asked.

"After so many years in a boy band, I know exactly what to pack. I think we're good." Kevin's hand went up to her coat and shirt and rubbed her back.

"Mm, your hands are warm." She stood in front of him and his other hand joined the first. 

His hands made their way down her jeans and he took note of her thong. He groped her ass and she looked up at him.

"I love your ass, so big." He kissed her neck.

She smirked, proud of her ancestors for making her a full-blooded Italian. At times like this, it came in handy. Kevin was definitely more of an ass guy, rather than boobs. Either way, she had plenty of both. She was blessed.

She snaked her arms around his waist and grabbed his ass. 

"Do you think we have time for a quickie?" She asked, feeling him growing against her.

"I don't care if we do or not." He unfastened her jeans and pushed down her thong. 

She unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his dick out. She jerked it a couple of times to make sure he was fully hard and she started riding him right there in the entryway.

At some point, before they had each had their release, the bus pulled up and someone laid down on the horn.

"Shit." Adriana cursed. 

He pulled out of her and she pulled up her thong and jeans, zipping and buttoning them. "You go finish yourself off and I'll tell them you forgot something if they ask."

"Alright." They kissed and he walked off into the downstairs bathroom.

Adriana got her purse and both of their suitcases and walked outside. She carried everything out to the bus and Nick helped her put their things with the rest of them.

They got on the bus and Adriana sat at the table, opposite AJ and Rochelle-who was six months pregnant.

Kevin came out afterward and got on the bus with everyone, sitting next to Adriana.

The bus-with Howie behind the wheel-took off.

"Where were you?" AJ asked Kevin.

"I remembered last minute that I had to feed the fish." Kevin lied.

"You don't have fish," Nick said.

"I got two fish yesterday." Kevin lied.

"That's silly. The day before a week-long trip, you got fish?" Baylee asked innocently.

"Yep." Kevin lied.

Lauren texted Adriana: Kevin didn't get fish yesterday, did he?

Adriana texted her back: Nope, he's a shit liar lol

L: So what was he doing?

A: *whistles innocently*

L: Oh! Did we interrupt?

A: Yeah

L: Ooh so did you end up having sex somewhere weird?

A: The entryway lmao

Lauren laughed out loud. Nick looked over her shoulder and read the text. "That's my boy." He held his hand up to Kevin for a high five.

Kevin gave him a high five.

L: Was it anal?

A: Lauren!

L: I'm curious!

Adriana put her phone back in her purse without responding.

"You'll tell me by the end of this trip," Lauren said.

"I'll tell you if I want to tell you. If you haven't noticed, I'm pretty stubborn." Adriana said.

"I've noticed, but even stubborn people crack."

"Have we met? I'm Adriana Busto and I'm hands down the most stubborn girl you'll encounter in your life."

"What is your middle name? I bet it’s something really pretty." Leighanne said out of nowhere.

"Francesca." 

"Adriana Francesca Busto? I was right, it is pretty." Leighanne said.

"It's a pretty common name in Italy," Adriana told her.

"I've never been to Italy. Is it nice?" Rochelle asked.

"I'm biased since I'm from there, but I think it’s absolutely beautiful," Adriana said.

"When's the last time you went?" Nick asked.

"Spring 2010. I really want to go back, I only got to be there for two days last time." Adriana answered.


	6. Six

An hour and a half later, they arrived at the cabin and the guys decided to play a card game in order to pick rooms. The winner of each game had his pick. AJ won the first game and chose the nicest room for himself and Rochelle. The duo went to their bedroom to unpack.

Nick won the next game and chose the next nicest room for himself and Lauren. They went to unpack. Howie won the next round and picked the next room for himself, Leigh, and James. They left to unpack.

It was now Brian and Kevin left. The game was a long, serious battle. BSB-of course with the exception of Kevin-had been here with their partners for the past three years and now that he was there, someone had to take the loft above the kitchen, dining area, several bedrooms, etc. No one had ever picked it before and no one wanted to.

The adults, now done unpacking, had entered the living room again to watch how the last round played out. The kids were in the small game room.

"Popcorn?" Nick offered some to Leighanne and Adriana.

"No thanks." Leighanne and Adriana said at the same time.

Brian ended up winning. "Hmm, let me think." He put his index finger to his mouth and pretended to think. "I want the bedroom in the back." He said and stood, walking over to Leighanne and Baylee. They all three went to their room.

Adriana looked up at the loft. "I slept in a bunk bed for eighteen years, I've got this." She stood and walked over to the latter. She looked at her suitcase and back at everyone else. "How am I supposed to get this up there?" 

"Your strong, carry it," AJ said.

"How can I carry it and climb?" 

Silence.

"Sit on the latter backward with the suitcase in your lap and carefully move up one rung at a time," Howie said after a moment of thinking.

Adriana started to sit on a rung and realized quickly that her ass was too big. "Yeah, not happening. That latter is too small for my butt."

"Leigh's pretty small, she could probably do it," Rochelle said.

"Ro!" Leigh exclaimed.

"They got stuck with the loft, you could help them out by getting their suitcases up there." 

"Why can't AJ do it?" Leigh asked.

"AJ's scared of heights," AJ pointed out.

Leigh folded her arms over her chest.

Adriana pulled out the puppy dog face: pouting and batting her eyelashes.

"Fine." Leigh agreed.

"Great!" Adriana smiled. "You go girl." 

Leigh used the technique Howie described to get both suitcases up the latter to the loft. She came back down and stood in between Howie and Adriana.

"I could kiss you for doing that," Adriana said.

"YEAH!" All the guys, but Brian and Kevin said.

Adriana looked at Kevin. 

"I wouldn't mind," Kevin said, a smile playing on his lips.

Adriana and Leigh looked at each other.

"I've never kissed another girl," Leigh said.

"Allow me be the first," Adriana said.

"Okay." Leigh agreed and leaned in.

Adriana leaned in the rest of the way, closing the gap between them. They kissed Leigh tense at first and then relaxing slightly. They kissed for a couple more moments and then pulled apart.

Leigh looked at Kevin. "You're a lucky guy." She said, blushing.

"Don't I know it." Kevin smiled.

"That's the most girl on girl action I've seen in years," Nick said.

"You're welcome. I'm hungry. Is there food here?" Adriana asked.

"I'll make you something to eat," Kevin said and they walked into the kitchen holding hands.

Kevin looked in the fridge. "Yogurt, eggs, I could make you a grilled cheese." He said, knowing she liked those. 

"Grilled cheese sounds good," Adriana said.

He started making her a grilled cheese sandwich. She kissed his neck.

"Well hello there."

"I keep thinking about this morning." She whispered in his ear.

"Hmm, what about this morning? I don't seem to recall." He teased. 

"Maybe we'll have to do it again so I can.." She ran her hand down his shirt. "properly remind you." She grabbed his junk, causing him to take a deep breath. 

"If you don't stop right now, I'll be forced to bend you o-"

Someone cleared their throat.

They looked up to see AJ and Rochelle standing there.

"Other people are staying here." AJ reminded them.

"Right," Kevin said.

Adriana sat on the counter.

"That couldn't have been your first time kissing a girl, right, Adriana?" Rochelle asked.

"Right."

"Have you dated girls?" AJ asked.

"Yep, a couple." Adriana specified.

"Have you had a threesome?" Rochelle asked.

"Yeah."

"Girls or guys?" AJ asked.

"One guy and another girl."

"Was it good?" Rochelle asked.

"So-so, everything is so-so compared to the past few months," Adriana said honestly.

Kevin looked over at her with a grin and she smiled back.

"You two are so cute," Rochelle said.

"Thanks." They both said.

Later, the adults were the only ones still awake. They had all changed into their pajamas and Adriana walked out of the bathroom wearing a black long sleeve and tartan pajama pants.

"I realized something while I was packing for this trip." She explained.

"What's that?" Everyone asked.

"I don't own proper pajamas."

"Why not?" Leighanne asked.

"I sleep naked, I don't need pajamas," Adriana explained. 

"I've never slept naked," Leigh said.

"I didn't sleep naked until I moved out of my parents’ house, I couldn't when I shared a room with Valter, Gabriele, and Diego."

"You were the only girl, yet you didn't get your own room?" Lauren asked.

"We had three bedrooms. One of which was my parents, the second was Oscar and Luca's, and the rest of us had the last room."

"You must've been excited to get your own place," Nick said.

"I was." Adriana nodded. "Living on my own lasted all of about a year before I got a roommate."

"Ronnie?" Rochelle asked about her ex-husband.

Adriana felt Kevin tense, she squeeze his knee. "Yeah."

"So your first roommate was a man twenty years older than you and your parents didn't care?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"They would've cared that I was living with a man that much older than me and not dating him, but they didn't know until about four months after he moved in and we were dating at the time, so they didn't care."

"Ooh you're a bad girl, you kept a secret like that from your parents for four months. Man, I thought sneaking out once to lose my virginity was bad." Leigh said.

"If I ever see that guy, I'm going to beat the shit out of him," Kevin said, referencing Ronnie.

"You've seen him?" AJ asked.

"Her parents have a picture of them with a big X over his face. I know what he looks like." Kevin said.

"If you point him out to me, I'll help," AJ said.

"Me too." Howie, Nick, and Brian said.

Around eleven, Nick and Lauren went to bed. Shortly after Brian and Leighanne followed. So did Howie and Leigh and AJ and Rochelle.

"Ready to go lay down?" Kevin asked Adriana.

"Yeah." Adriana nodded. She got up and walked over to the latter. She climbed up it and Kevin followed once she was up safely.

Kevin lay down in the king-sized bed. "Is it likely that they will see me naked?" Adriana asked.

"I doubt it, but if it makes you feel better, I'll join you." Kevin took off his shirt, pajama pants, and underwear.

Adriana lifted her head over her head, revealing her bare breasts, and then took off her pajama pants and thong. She crawled on the bed and lie next to Kevin.

"You're so beautiful." He dipped his head down, sucking on her neck and leaving a hickey.

She gave him a bunch of hickies on his chest.


	7. Seve

The next morning, everyone was up, ready, and making breakfast by seven in the morning. That is, except for Adriana. She was still snoozing, Kevin was struggling to wake her up. 

He decided to shake the mattress and she sat up in bed immediately. "WHY IS MY BED MOVING?" She yelled.

Luckily Kevin was in front of her or else she would've flashed everyone in the cabin. He handed her a robe. "It's time to eat." He said.

She put the robe on, tying it. She grabbed her clothes for the day and climbed down the ladder. She went into the bathroom and took a quick, ten-minute shower. She got dressed in a white long sleeve v neck and a pair of jeans. She did her makeup and blow-dry styled her hair. She touched it up with a straightener and left the bathroom.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked.

"We've got a nice variety: scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and grits," Brian said. "Help yourself." He handed her a plate and she got some scrambled eggs and bacon. She got a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat at the table in between Kevin and Lauren.

Everyone got a plate fixed and sat down at the table. Brian led everyone in prayer and they all dug in. 

"So, Adri, have you ever been snow skiing?" Leighanne asked.

"Nope, I haven't," Adriana replied after swallowing a forkful of eggs.

"We're going after we finish eating," Brian said.

"I hope I don't hurt myself, I feel like that's a thing." She said, lifting her water to take a sip. 

"I'll help you, you'll be a pro in an hour," Kevin said.

An hour later, everyone was at the ski lodge. To say that Adriana was a pro at snow skiing, was a far cry from the truth. She couldn't even do the first small hill after repeatedly trying for an hour.

"I hate not being able to do stuff, this can't be that hard to do," Adriana said, her frustration obvious as her brows furrowed together.

"Do you want to take a break and go get some hot chocolate or something?" Kevin asked.

"That sounds great." Adriana agreed.

AJ and Rochelle were inside as well, seeing as Rochelle couldn't ski being pregnant. Kevin and Adriana sat at their table.

They both got hot chocolate.

"Girl, your neck is like one giant hickey," Rochelle said.

Adriana laughed. "Pretty much. There's no point in even trying to cover this shit."

"I'm going to get the boobs later," Kevin said and AJ gave him a high five.

Later, they were all getting back to the cabin. While the adults were trying to locate the key, Baylee and James gathered up snowballs. Baylee threw one at Nick's back.

Nick spun around to look at the culprit. Baylee whistled casually. Nick gathered up a snowball and chucked it, hitting Baylee's leg.

It turned into an all snowball fight between almost everyone. Kevin realized he had the key and he and Adriana went inside to avoid the battle going on outside the cabin. Rochelle and AJ followed their lead. Adriana got changed into a short sleeve and a pair of gray sweatpants.

She and Kevin were cuddling on one of the couches by the fireplace and Rochelle and AJ were doing the same on another couch.

No more than ten minutes later, everyone must have gotten cold because they came in and got changed into warm, dry clothes.

Howie brought out James' Twister game. "Anyone want to play?"

"I'll play," Adriana said.

"Me too," Kevin said.

"I'll play it too." Lauren agreed.

"I'll play," Brian said.

It ended up being those four and Howie. AJ was in charge of the spinner.

"Left foot blue," AJ said.

Everyone put their left foot on blue.

"Right-hand yellow."

Everyone did so.

Soon Lauren and Howie were out.

Adriana had her ass in the air with Kevin inches away and Brian and Kevin's arms were tangled.

"Right foot blue," AJ said.

Everyone did so, Kevin ended up falling.

Several moves later, Brian had his knee on the mat so he was out.

Adriana had won.

"Good game." Brian gave Adriana a high five.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes just before the new year.

Today was December thirtieth, it was eight AM and everyone was up and ready. Adriana wore a black and white striped shirt and black jeans.

"I forgot my shoes." She climbed up the ladder and grabbed her boots.

She started climbing down, but missed a step and fell. Her foot twisted at a weird angle and then she banged her head hard on the ground, she was out cold immediately.

Everyone immediately rushed over to her.

"We need to get her to the ER, her foot looks broken," Nick said.

Kevin was too in shock to do or say anything.

"I'll get Adriana." Brian scooped her up and carried her out to the bus.

Howie led Kevin out and sat him on the couch next to where Adriana was laying. 

Everyone got on the bus and AJ started driving to the ER.

After three hours, her left foot was put in a blue cast. She was diagnosed with a mild case of amnesia.

The thought of amnesia scared the hell out of everyone, especially Kevin. Who knows what she had forgotten? What if she had forgotten that she had met all of them? That would be an absolute disaster.

BSB/wives/kids led into her room by a nurse.

"What's the last thing you remember?" A doctor was asking Adriana.

"Getting to the cabin."

"Do you remember when that was?"

"The twenty-seventh," Adriana replied.

"Okay." The doctor looked over at the room visitors. "Do you remember these people, Adriana?"

"Yeah," Adriana said.

"Can you point them out?"

"Lauren, Nick, Howie, Leigh, James, AJ, Rochelle, Leighanne, Brian, Baylee, and Kevin." She pointed to everyone as she said their name. "Kevin's mine, don't look at him for too long." 

The doctor smiled. "Got it, he's yours."

Adriana was given crutches. "Have you ever used crutches, Adriana?" The doctor asked.

"Nope."

He taught her how to use them. "I'm probably going to face plant the ground within the first hour of getting out of here," Adriana said.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." The doctor said.

Adriana was released from the hospital after signing some papers. She used her crutches to get out of the hospital and AJ pulled the bus around while everyone else waited.

"How am I supposed to get up the steps?" Adriana asked.

"I'll carry you." Kevin picked her up bridal style.

"The door isn't wide enough." Brian pointed out.

Kevin put Adriana on her feet and squatted down. "Get on my back, Adri." He said.

Adriana handed her crutches to Lauren and carefully got on Kevin's back, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

He stood and carried her onto the bus and she got off of him and sat on the couch. Kevin sat next to her.

Everyone else got on the bus and Lauren put Adriana's crutches within her reach. 

"So you don't remember anything about being at the cabin?" Kevin asked Adriana.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"The best part was when you and Leigh kissed," Howie said.

"Was I drunk?" Adriana asked.

"You did body shots off Lauren." Nick lied.

"He's lying, Adri. You definitely didn't do body shots off anyone." Lauren said.

"So just so we're clear, you were totally sober," Kevin told Adriana.

"Oh." She laughed. "Um, why did that happen?" She asked.

Leigh recounted the story to her.

"Oh, was I a good kisser?" Adriana asked.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm not trying to be like, self-absorbed or anything. I'm just curious because I don't remember." Adriana said.

"You were a great kisser, second to Howie," Leigh said.

Adriana smiled. “Thank you.”

"And that was just one kiss, it gets better," Kevin said, putting his arm around Adriana's shoulders. She put a hand on his knee.

"Adriana?" Baylee asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you sing?"

"Like a dying cow."

"I've heard you sing, it’s not like a dying cow," Kevin said.

"Hold on, what? What have you heard me sing and when?"

"That one 30 Seconds To Mars song that you love so much, I forgot what the name of it was. You were singing it a couple of days before this trip while you were cooking." Kevin replied. "It was that one that goes like 'It was a thousand to one and a million for two'."

"Closer to the Edge," Adriana said.

"Ah okay." He nodded.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutville, USA

The bus dropped Kevin and Adriana off at the cabin because her foot was hurting. 

Kevin piggybacked Adriana off the bus and Nick handed over her crutches. She used them to get up to the front door and Kevin unlocked it. 

Adriana went in and plopped on the couch, putting her crutches within reach.

Kevin went into the cabin and shut and locked it behind himself. He helped Adriana elevate her foot on the couch.

"Do you need anything?" Kevin asked.

"Just you." She winked.

Kevin took off his shirt and Adriana did the same.

Adriana unfastened his belt and took it off, throwing it to the side. She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. 

He pulled them down to his knees and kicked them off. 

He got to work on unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. 

They got them off, making sure to watch out for her cast. He un-fastened her bra and threw it to the side.

She took off his underwear and he took off her panties.

He ate her out and then after giving her a couple of minutes to recover, he lined up their hips. He thrust into her.

They were at it for a while.

When Adriana got close, her moans got louder. "Mm, Kevin!" She moaned.

"Mm Adriana, I'm so close." He moaned.

They reached orgasm at the same time.

Kevin collapsed on top of her and played with her hair.

She sighed happily. "Even with the broken foot, that was some of the best sex I've ever had." She told him, tracing imaginary lines on him.

"It really was amazing. You’re so amazing, Adri." Kevin said and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you with all of my booty."

Kevin smiled. "Why your booty?"

"My booty is bigger than my heart." She said.

"I do love your booty." 

"I love your booty." She grabbed his booty.

Kevin laughed. "I love that you love butts as much as I do."

They snuggled for a while, Kevin still buried in Adriana's pussy.

Adriana looked at the time. "It's seven, we should probably get dressed."

"Probably." Kevin pulled out of her.

They both got dressed. Adriana wore a pastel pink shirt and gray sweatpants.

Sure enough, about ten minutes later the rest of the gang got back to the cabin. 

"We brought pizza and wings!" Howie announced.

"What kind of pizza?" Adriana asked.

"Cheese, pepperoni, meat lovers, ham and pineapple, and supreme," Nick said.

"I want ham and pineapple," Adriana said.

"How many pieces?" Kevin asked as Lauren handed him the box of ham and pineapple.

"Two and a water, please," Adriana said.

He got a paper plate and put two pieces of pizza on it for Adriana and gave the plate to her with a bottle of water.

"Thank you." She pecked his lips.

"You're welcome." He smiled at her.

Everyone got their own food and sat in the living room, eating.

Around eight-thirty, the kids were put to bed. The adults were trying to decide on a movie to watch.

"How about a horror movie?" Nick asked.

Everyone agreed to that and looked through the DVD collection that Howie always brought with him on tours/trips.

"Saw?" Lauren and Adriana asked at the same time.

Lauren held up her hand for a high five and Adriana gave her one.

Everyone else agreed on Saw.

They watched the first and second Saw movies.

Afterward, Adriana started getting sleepy. 

"Nick and I were talking earlier. We think you and Kevin should take our bed for the rest of the trip because you deserve it with a broken foot and all." Lauren told Adriana and Kevin.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Thank you guys so much." Adriana hugged them both.

"No problem," Nick said.

Kevin and Adriana turned in for bed.


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: use of the morning-after pill
> 
> The Italian phrase Adriana says at the end should translate to "piece of shit" but who trusts Google Translate? Let me know if I should correct it! :)

The next night, everyone was on the cabin's deck. Everyone was wrapped up in blankets watching the fireworks. 

Adriana wore a black tank top with a black and white Aztec print cardigan and a pair of black sweatpants. She was snuggled under a blanket with Kevin. Nick had found an app on that was counting down the time till the New Year. Champagne glasses were passed out to the adults, besides AJ and Rochelle.

"I really shouldn't." Adriana tried to give her glass back to Leigh.

"Girl, one drink won't affect you. No give-backs." Leigh said.

Adriana sighed.

"I'll keep you under control. The only person you'll be sleeping with if you get too drunk is me." Kevin whispered so only Adriana could hear.

"Here's to hoping Adriana's foot heals quickly," Leighanne said.

"Right." Adriana laughed.

Everyone took a sip.

"Well since I've got a glass of champagne in my hand…I'd just like to say a collective thank you to all of you for welcoming me into the Backstreet circle. I've always managed to end up hanging out with the wrong crowd in the past and now I've finally found the right crowd. I love all of you." Adriana said.

"Aww Adri, you're going to me cry," Rochelle said, wiping at her eyes.

The Backstreet wives all hugged Adriana.

BSB joined in on the group and so did James and Baylee.

They let each other go.

At midnight, the couples kissed.

"Here's to 2013," Kevin said and held his glass up to Adriana.

"To 2013." She repeated and they clinked their glasses together and downed them.

James and Baylee were put in bed after falling asleep on the bed. AJ and Rochelle went into their room. Champagne turned into beer.

Leigh was giving out endless refills if she saw that anyone's glass was low.

Due to Leigh's endless refills, Adriana was past trashed. She had her hand up Kevin's shirt and they were making out hot and heavy. Her hand left his shirt and started to go down his jeans.

He held her hands. "Alright, I think it’s time we go to bed." He said and stood. He helped Adriana up and gave her her crutches. She nearly fell over immediately. "Never mind, I'll just have to carry you." He picked her up bridal style and managed to grab her crutches and started toting her inside.

"Wait! I forgot my drink!" She protested.

"I don't think you need anymore." He said, taking her into their room and putting her in the bed.

She grabbed him by his shirt, bringing him closer. "Let’s fuck." She said, her eyes black with lust.

Who was Kevin to say no? His girl was drunk and she wanted sex. Why not?

The next morning, AJ and Rochelle were the first ones up. AJ did clean up, picking up all the bottles that were all over the place.

"Seems like everyone went wild," AJ told Rochelle as he got a beer can out of the toilet and threw it in the garbage bag.

"I hope Adriana did okay," Rochelle said.

"Does she go crazy when she's drunk or something?"

"She told me quote 'I'm a very horny drunk, I pounce on anyone within reach' end quote," Rochelle said.

"Oh, she's that kind of drunk. I bet Kevin had a good time last night…or rather this morning." AJ said.

"Knowing them, probably," Rochelle said.

Kevin walked downstairs. "Morning guys." He said.

"Hey, Kev," Rochelle said. "Headache?"

"Lil bit." He got a Tylenol out of the medicine cabinet and washed it down with water.

"So did you get lucky this morning?"

"Yeah, I did," Kevin said.

"What's wrong? You don't look excited about that." AJ said.

"I'm almost 100% sure I forgot a condom." 

"Uh oh." AJ and Rochelle said.

"And I'm not sure of the last time she took her birth control," Kevin added.

"That's definitely not good," Rochelle said.

"You've been together six months and if she's pregnant, you'd have the baby when you've been together a year and a month," AJ said.

"Well, there's always the morning after pill," Rochelle said. "I've never taken it and don't know the effectiveness, but you could get her to try it." She suggested.

"I'll talk to her about it when she gets up."

"KEV?" Adriana called.

"Apparently that's now," AJ said.

"Good luck," Rochelle said, handing him the bottle of Tylenol and a bottle of water.

"Thanks, Ro." Kevin walked off to the room he and Adriana were staying in. He offered her two Tylenol and a bottle of water.

"Thanks, babes." She said, swallowing the pills with the water.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like there's a hammer in my head."

Kevin winced at the thought. "I'm sorry, Adri." He put the bottle of Tylenol on the bedside table and lie down next to her.

"It's fine." She said, snuggling up to him.

"So I'm just going to go ahead and tell you, I think I forgot a condom this morning." He said.

"I don't think I've taken my birth control in the past few days."

"What do you want to do?"

"I mean, I want kids, you know that. However, not when we've only been together this short amount of time. I at least wanted to wait until we've been together a year minimum."

"I feel the same way, Adri."

"So the morning after pill?" Adriana asked.

"Let’s get ready and go to the pharmacy." Kevin said.

He located her crutches and handed them to her when she got to her right foot.

They went into the bathroom and Kevin turned on the shower. They got undressed and Kevin put a bag over Adriana's cast, taping it shut to be safe.

They took a quick shower together and got dressed. Adriana wore a shirt that was black and read: 'take me back to bed' along with a pair of black sweatpants. She and Kevin went to the nearest pharmacy and got a morning-after pill and two bottles of water. An older woman, with graying hair, was running the only open cash register. Adriana inwardly groaned and approached the counter.

The lady rang up the waters and then got to the morning after pill, examining it. "Unless you were raped, there's no need to take these, sweetheart."

Adriana grit her teeth together. "Could you just ring up the pill?" She asked, her irritation crystal clear in her voice.

"You could be killing a harmless baby." The old woman said.

"What pills I take are absolutely none of your business! You don't know a damn thing about me! For fucks sake, these could not even be for me! So quit shoving your beliefs in my face and ring up the damn pills!" Her Italian accent making her 100x more threatening as she yelled at the woman.

The old woman rang up the pills and told her the total. Adriana shoved her debit card in the woman's face and she ran it through the machine and gave it back.

"Would you like a receipt?" The woman calmly asked.

"No." Adriana took her bag and walked out in a huff. "Pezzo di merda." She muttered under her breath.

Kevin followed her out. "I know what that means." He said.

"It’s true," Adriana said as they got on the bus. "She doesn't know me and she was judging me like she was my mother!"

Kevin got behind the wheel and started driving them back to the cabin.

Adriana gave him his water. She read the directions and followed them.

The rest of the day wasn't nearly as interesting as that morning. Everyone packed up their things and got ready for their departure the next morning.


	11. Eleven

Towards the end of January, Adriana got her cast off her foot. She was back at the gym working. The gym always got slammed during the first few months of the New Year, due to people making their resolutions to get in shape, and then it died down after March so they could feast on Easter dinners without a trainer yelling at them. 2013 was no exception to this. It was only January 28 and the gym was full.

Kevin decided to go surprise Adriana at work. He picked up a protein smoothie that he knew she loved and headed down to the gym. He found her encouraging a heavier set woman in doing push-ups while her calves held onto an exercise ball. "C'mon Logan, seven down. You've only got three more!" She said enthusiastically.

Kevin took the time to notice Adriana's outfit, which was a black sports bra and a pair of black and white marble effect leggings and black workout shoes.

Kevin couldn't help but stare at her body. She was perfect in his mind.

When Logan got those three done, Kevin approached. He gave Adriana her smoothie. "Hey, Adri." He kissed her cheek.

"Hey, Kev." She smiled and took a long sip of the smoothie. "Thank you so much, babe." She said.

"No problem, I just thought I'd pop in for a visit." He said.

"I'm glad you did." She pecked his lips.

"I'm glad I did too." He pecked her lips and sat to the side to watch Adriana help Logan. Their work out session ended twenty minutes later. 

"You did so well today, Logan." Adriana held up her hand for a high five.

Logan gave her a high five. "Thanks, Adriana. See you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Tomorrow it is." Adriana nodded with a friendly smile.

Logan went off towards the women's locker room.

"She seems nice," Kevin said.

"She just started coming here a week ago and she's a hard worker."

"She seems like it." 

Adriana had one more person to work out, a Mexican woman in her late forties. "Ready for your weigh-in, Ingrid?" Adriana asked.

"Ready." Ingrid nodded and stepped on the scale, closing her eyes.

Adriana waited for the numbers to come up and when they did, she smiled. "Congratulations, Ingrid."

"What does it say? I can't look." Ingrid said.

"I want you to look for yourself. It's fantastic, I promise." Adriana said.

Ingrid opened her eyes and looked at the numbers. "118." She said in amazement and then looked at Adriana with a bright smile. "You did it."

"All I did was coach you. You put in the hard work, the sweat, and the tears."

"You're a miracle worker, miss. Adriana. You helped me get to my goal weight in just two and a half months." Ingrid hugged her. "I can't thank you enough."

Adriana hugged her back and let her go. "The smile on your face says it all. You look fantastic. Can I take the after picture for the wall?" She asked.

“Of course!” Ingrid agreed. 

Ingrid allowed Adriana to do the same as she did with other clients and took a full body picture of her to hang up with her 'before' picture.

Ingrid did her hour work out and then left for the locker room. She took a shower and paid Adriana then left.

Adriana closed up her gym and Kevin walked out. Adriana locked the door and walked out after him.

"Want to come to spend the night at mine?" Kevin asked.

"Of course." Adriana smiled. "I will follow you over to your place in my car." She said.

"Alright." Kevin pecked her lips. "I love you."

"I love you." She got in her car and he got in his.

They went over to his place and Adriana got the spare duffle bag out of her car along with her purse before following him inside.

"I need a shower," Adriana said.

"You know where it's at, I'll be in the living room," Kevin said.

"Alright." Adriana went into the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes and turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature. She got out her shampoo, conditioner and body wash. She got in the shower with her things and began washing her hair.

Forty-five minutes later, Adriana walked out into the living room wearing a black and pastel pink tank top and a pair of black booty shorts. 

She went into Kevin's waiting arms.

He kissed her bare shoulder. "You look beautiful like this, no makeup, natural hair."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"I have a question," Kevin said nervously.

Adriana turned around on his lap, to where she was facing him. "What is it?" She asked.

"I think it’s time to take the next step in our relationship," Kevin said.

"Which is...?" Adriana asked.

"Living together."

"Here or my place?" Adriana asked.

"My place is a bit bigger than yours." He pointed out.

"I'd love to move in with you." Adriana smiled.

"Okay." Kevin smiled.


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adriana gets fully moved in with Kevin and they celebrate her thirtieth birthday.

A few days later, Adriana was all moved in with Kevin. Right now, the rest of BSB/wives were over hanging out with Adriana and Kevin. Adriana wore a white shirt with a gray and white chevron print skirt.

The girls were hanging out in the living room and the guys were hanging out on the back screened porch. 

"So how do you like living with Kevin so far?" Leighanne asked.

"I love living with him. He's not a slob like Ronnie was, but he's not a total neat freak either. However, my outfit is a result of an uneven ratio of sex to unpacking of clothes. Not that I'm complaining, trust me."

The other four girls laughed.

"So sex is still good?"

"The sex is still great. That man does things to me that would make even a stripper blush." Adriana said.

"It’s a Backstreet thing," Leigh said.

They all smiled.

The conversation went on for another hour and then the Boys walked in.

"So is anyone else hungry?" Adriana asked.

Everyone said something along the lines of 'yes' or 'I could eat'.

A bit later, Adriana had prepared risotto and a variety of cooked vegetables. She set a place for everyone at the table. "Food is ready!" She called and everyone entered the dining room.

They sat down and started eating. "This is the best risotto I've ever had," Brian said.

"It's the Busto family recipe," Adriana said.

"It's amazing," Leigh said.

They finished eating and soon everyone went home.

"So when we do have kids, you'll pass on the Busto family recipe to them?" Kevin asked.

"Of course.” She nodded.

"I would hope for a boy and a girl at least. I want a big family though."

"We tend to have big families, besides the next-gen so far coming in twos."

Kevin smiled. "Good."

The next morning, it was Adriana's thirtieth birthday. Her phone went off with a few texts at nine AM, while Kevin was eating her out.

They both ignored it until Adriana had reached her peak. Kevin handed her her phone and she checked her messages. The Backstreet chicks had all kinds of group texts going on between the five of them. This was one of them.

Lo Lo: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BITCH XO  
Ro: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRLIE!!!  
Leigh: Happy birthday, gorgeous! Muah!  
Leighanne: Happy birthday, Adri! We're coming to style you and swoop you away at five, until then enjoy your morning/afternoon with Kevin.  
Adri: Thanks girls, see you later! XO

"I don't know what they have planned, but we have until five," Adriana told Kevin, putting her phone back on the bedside table.

"That's definitely enough time for us to roll around in bed for several hours," Kevin said, kissing her.

She kissed him back.

They had sex and cuddled afterward.

"Happy birthday, Adri." Kevin pecked her lips.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Are you hungry?" Kevin asked.

"Kind of." She nodded and started to get up.

He held up a hand to stop her. "You stay here, I'll bring you breakfast in bed. What do you want to eat?"

"Scrambled eggs and bacon please."

"You’ve got it." He pecked her lips, got on his underwear, and went into the kitchen.

Soon, they were eating breakfast together.

They took a shower together and got dressed. Adriana wore a dusty rose pink dress that was off the shoulder and tied in a bow at her cleavage. She paired it with white flats and curled her hair and did her usual makeup.  
She and Kevin went to the park. There was a blanket laid out and little candles surrounding the edges of it.

"Aww, Kevin." She said getting teary-eyed.

Kevin's face fell. "What's wrong, Adri?" He asked concerned.

She shook her head and threw her arms around him. She cried into his shirt.

When she calmed down, he spoke. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head and wiped under her eyes. "You did everything right. When I was with Ronnie, after the first year of being married, he would go out with his friends and leave me at home. It's only like, noon, and you've made me feel so special."

"I've still got around five hours to make you feel like the queen you are."

They sat down on the blanket and began eating their picnic lunch.

Kevin took out a carton of strawberries. "I know these are your favorite." He said.

"Correct." She smiled.

He opened the carton and took out a strawberry. "Open up." He said.

She opened her mouth and he fed her the strawberry.

At 5 o'clock, BSB/wives/kids showed up at Kevin/Adriana's front door. Kevin answered the door. "Hey, come in." He let everyone in.

"Where is Adriana?" Lauren asked.

"Our bedroom," Kevin said.

The Backstreet wives went upstairs and into Kevin and Adriana's bedroom.

"Aww you look beautiful, but we've got to make you look hot before we can leave," Rochelle said.

"Where are we going?" Adriana asked.

"Out." Leigh smiled.

An hour later, Adriana was dressed in a black spaghetti strap dress with a deep v that fell a few inches above the knee. She was having her hair curled by Leighanne and her makeup done by Lauren.

Rochelle was digging through Adriana's shoes. 

"Ooh, these are perfect!" Rochelle held up a pair of black heels with spikes on the toes.

"Those are amazing! What size do you wear, Adriana?" Leigh asked.

"I wear a size five," Adriana responded.

"You have cute, small feet."

"I wish they were a little bit bigger, just so I didn't have so much trouble finding cute shoes."

"You know what makes your feet bigger?" Leighanne asked.

"What?"

"Pregnancy."

"For real?" Adriana asked shocked.

"Yeah. I went up half a size when I was pregnant with Baylee." Leighanne responded.

"So, do you and Kevin plan on having kids sometime?" Leigh asked Adriana.

"We want kids eventually, but not anytime soon," Adriana responded. "Once we start having kids, it's all over with. They'll just keep coming, I know that much."

"And twins run in your family, right?" Lauren asked.

"Right."

"Double trouble." Everyone said and they laughed.

Soon Adriana's hair and makeup was done. She slipped in on the heels and they headed downstairs.

BSB/kids looked over at the Backstreet chicks. Kevin walked over to Adriana. He whispered something in her ear that no one else could hear.

She whispered something in his ear so only he could hear and then winked at him.

He kissed her, snaking his arms around her waist and grabbing her ass. She bit his lip playfully.

"Alright you two, there are kids in the room. Chill on the PDA." Howie said and they pulled away from each other.

"We'll bring her back later," Leighanne told Kevin.

The women started heading out. "Can I know where we're going yet?" They heard Adriana asked before Rochelle blew a kiss to AJ and shut the front door.


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adriana's thirtieth birthday celebration continues. The girls take her out for the night and we meet an unsuspecting man.

The Backstreet wives took Adriana to see a Chippendale's show. As soon as Adriana realized what it was, she was kind of hesitant. That was until the other girls got a couple of drinks in her. Then, she accepted a lap dance. 

The five of them enjoyed the rest of the show, it wasn’t incredibly hard to keep a tipsy Adriana under control. They would soon learn that a drunk Adriana was another story.

Soon it was ten o'clock and the Backstreet chicks were at a random club. They couldn’t prevent Adriana from drinking more, which turned out very bad. She ended up doing shots while standing on top of the bar, still in heels.

A crowd had gathered to watch her. "I LOVE ALL OF YOU!" She yelled and fell back on top of the crowd and literally crowd surfed to the other side of the bar.

That's when the Backstreet wives lost her. They searched all over the bar and she was nowhere. They were all worried at this point. Adriana was a top contender for the horniest drunk ever.

They eventually found her getting a tattoo at the shop across the bar. She was getting something on her neck.

"Adriana!" The Backstreet wives ran over to her.

"Hi!" She gave a toothy grin and waved like she hadn’t seen them in years.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leigh asked.

"I'm getting a tattoo." She giggled. “This is my new friend, Dean!” She pointed at the tattoo artist.

Rochelle leaned in to look at what she was getting. "It’s just a cross, not too bad." She reported to the other three.

Dean finished his work seconds later. He put down the tattoo machine and wiped off the tattoo. He taped something over it and looked at the other girls. "If I give one of you an aftercare paper, would you pass it on to Adriana when she's sober?" He asked.

"Sure." Lauren nodded.

He gave her the paper, which she folded and put in her handbag. The tattoo artist led Adriana to a full-length mirror and gave her a hand held mirror. She looked at her tattoo: 

"WOWZA!" She yelled. 

"How much?" Leighanne asked the artist.

He told her the price and she paid him.

"Adri, we should get you home."

Adriana put the mirror down and stumbled over to them, now barefoot. "Where are your shoes, Adri?" Rochelle asked.

She hiccupped and shrugged.

The tattoo artist held up Adriana's shoes. "She had 'em in hand when she came in here." He said.

Rochelle thanked him and grabbed the heels. "Alright, let’s go." She said.

Adriana ran out of the tattoo shop and literally fell right on her ass on the sidewalk. She just laughed.

Lauren caught up to her and tried to help her up.

Adriana ended up pulling her down and trying to kiss her.

Lauren gently pushed her back. "You smell like so many different kinds of alcohol."

Leighanne, Rochelle, and Leigh caught up to them. Lauren helped Adriana up and they started trying to find the car.

A man with a dark full beard and not a lot of dark hair left on his head walked over to them. "Adriana, it’s good to see you." He said grinning. 

Adriana tilted her head to the side and squinted at him. "Huh?"

"Oh, you're drunk." The guy said a smile spreading across his face.

Adriana nodded multiple times.

"Who're you?" Lauren asked.

"Ronnie." The man replied.

Hearing his name must've made it click in Adriana's mind. She tackled him to the ground, the Backstreet wives thought she was going to start punching him. That didn't happen, instead, she threw up all over his shirt.

When she was finished and Ronnie was thoroughly disgusted, Lauren pulled Adriana off of him and they found the car. They got in and Rochelle started driving.

They arrived back at Adriana/Kevin's house around two AM. Lauren was supporting most of Adriana's weight as they walked in the house.

Lauren passed Adriana over to Kevin. Adriana's hands found their way up his shirt. "I missed you." She slurred. 

Kevin picked her up bridal style and headed upstairs to put her in the bed.

"What all happened tonight?" Nick asked.

"We were just going to take her to Chippendale’s and then we ended up at a club, where she got piss drunk. Then we lost her for a good ten minutes and found her in a tattoo shop." Lauren recounted the events. 

"She got tattooed?" AJ asked.

"A cross on the back of her neck. I'm sure Kevin will find that one in no time." Rochelle said.

"While we were trying to find the car after that, a man that knew Adri came up to us and started talking to her. She ended up tackling him and we all thought she was going to punch him. Nope. She threw up on him." Leighanne added.

"Who was it?" Howie asked.

"Believe it or not, Ronnie," Leigh said.

Kevin walked downstairs. "What about Ronnie?"

Rochelle counted the last bit of the story to Kevin.

"Good for her, he deserved it. At what point during the night did she end up getting tattooed?"

"Before the Ronnie incident, in the small window of time that we had lost her for," Lauren said.

"How small of a window?"

"Like ten minutes," Leigh replied.

"Don't get mad at us, she crowd-surfed and that made us lose her," Leighanne said defensively.

"As long as she didn't cheat and you found her, it's all good."

"She tried to kiss me, but I stopped her. She smelt like she had sampled all the drinks at the bar." Lauren shook her head.

"I know the smell, she got this close," he held up a hand less than an inch in front of his face. "to talk to me."

"I'd imagine it was worse after she threw up," Lauren said.

"Just a bit." Kevin nodded. "I love her though, so I didn't say anything and just put her to bed."

"Well since it’s late and the kids are out for the count, mind if we stay here?" Brian asked.

"Sure. We've got two guest bedrooms, a futon, and a blow-up mattress. You guys start figuring that out and I'll go find the blow-up mattress." Kevin walked off.

"Rochelle and AJ should get one of the guest bedrooms," Nick said.

"I think Leigh and Howie and James should take the other guest bedroom. Leighanne, Baylee, and I will take the futon since Baylee's already made himself comfortable." Brian said, gesturing to Baylee who was fast asleep on the futon.

"That leaves us with the blow-up mattress." Nick looked at Lauren.

"I'm okay with it," Lauren said.

Kevin came back with the blow-up mattress and handed it over to Nick along with the air pump.

Nick went to work on it.

Everyone else dissipated into their sleeping spots.


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Adriana's birthday.

The next morning, everyone was up and eating breakfast except Adriana. Everyone heard her coming down the stairs. She came into the dining room wearing an oversized black t-shirt, a pair of shorts and sunglasses. She plopped down in between Kevin and Nick, then put her head on the table, and covered it with her arms.

"Did she go back to sleep?" Nick asked Kevin.

"No." That came from Adriana.

"Just checking," Nick said.

Adriana sat up. "I'm fairly sure I regret every decision I made after six last night." 

"Did you find the tattoo yet?" Rochelle asked.

"Is that why the back of my neck hurts?"

"Yeah." 

"What even is it?"

"A cross," Kevin told her.

"Oh, at least it’s not something dumb." Adriana went into the kitchen. She took two Aspirin and got herself a cup of coffee, then sat back down at the kitchen table. "What else happened last night?" She asked.

"A man came up to us that apparently knew you and started talking to you. You tackled him and everyone thought you were going to start punching him or something."

"What did I do? Who was it?" She asked with wide eyes.

"You threw up on Ronnie." 

Adriana started laughing. "That's definitely in the top three best things I've done while I was drunk. However, it’s nowhere near what he deserves. I should've punched him multiple times then threw up on him." 

"I don't want to know how hard you can throw a punch, you work out," Brian said.

"She throws a hard punch, we've boxed before," Lauren said.

"I've been arrested for fighting before...and then I punched the cop that tried to break up the fight, which didn't help my case any."

"Who were you fighting with?" Rochelle asked.

"Ronnie."

"What caused the fight?" Howie asked.

"He got so mad at me because I was out literally five minutes after this ‘eleven o'clock curfew' that he tried to use on me. I was a bit tipsy and like I always do when I've had something to drink, I was talking with my hands which caused me to backslap him. It was on from there. The old lady that lived next to us called the cops and since he didn't leave any immediately visible marks on me, they arrested me." Adriana explained.

"How was jail?" Brian asked.

"Horrible, luckily I wasn't in there long since lawyer brother and all," Adriana said. "Luca's always had my back."

"Did Gabriele arrest you?" Lauren asked.

"No, he wasn't even a cop when this happened. He was still training to be one." Adriana replied.

Later, everyone started to leave. 

"Oh, before I forget!" Lauren got a paper out of her bag and gave it to Adriana.

"What's this?" Adriana asked.

"Aftercare instructions for your tattoo," Lauren responded.

"Oh okay." Adriana nodded. "I feel like I should remember getting tattooed, I guess you really can't feel pain when you're drunk." She laughed.

"I'm sure you're feeling the pain from it now," Nick said.

Adriana shrugged. "It’s like a dull stinging."

"At least it’s dull." Lauren offered.

"Right." Adriana nodded.

Both women hugged. "Love you, Adri."

"Love you, Lo Lo."

Nick and Kevin said bye, Adriana and Nick said bye and so did Kevin and Lauren.

Nick and Lauren left.

Soon everyone was gone and it was just Adriana and Kevin.

"Let’s take care of that tattoo," Kevin said and she handed him the aftercare paper. She put her hair up in a messy bun.

He helped her take care of her tattoo.

"Are you mad at me?" Adriana asked quietly.

"For what?"

"Getting tattooed." 

"Why would I be mad at you for that?" Kevin asked.

"Every guy I've been in the past has said that women with tattoos look trashy." She said.

He turned her to look at him and took off her sunglasses. "There is nothing you could do to look trashy. You are absolutely beautiful, every inch of your body is perfect." Kevin told her, looking her right in the eyes.

Adriana smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"I love you," Adriana said.

"I love you, Adri."

He finished taking care of her tattoo and they sat around for the rest of the day watching random movies.


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to Smutville, USA

Adriana wore a black with red roses crop top that tied in the front with a matching skirt and a pair of white heels that had a cross as the actual heel. She knocked on the Carter's front door, where everyone else was hanging out.

"Who is it?" Lauren joked, she knew it was Adriana.

"Santa!" Adriana joked.

"OH MY GOSH, SANTA!" Lauren opened the door. "What are you doing out of the North Pole in February, Santa?"

"I was told you were being a very bad girl and I'm here to set you straight." Adriana hit her hand against her own palm with a serious face.

Lauren looked at her for a moment and they both laughed.

"C'mon in, Adri." Lauren opened the door wider.

Adriana stepped in and shut the door behind herself. She and Lauren walked into the living room where everyone was. Kevin pulled Adriana down on his lap. "How's dress shopping going?"

"Bella has her dress, she went to a fitting today and she's got growing room for the belly. The bridesmaids' dresses? That's a whole other story."

"What color are the dresses supposed to be?" Leigh asked.

"Yellow. Let me tell you, I went from one end of Tampa to the other looking for yellow dresses today. How am I supposed to tell bridezilla that I can't find any yellow bridesmaids dresses for her?"

"Yellow sounds like a bad wedding color," Lauren said.

"It’s awful, but I'd never tell her that. ‘Hey Bella, you picked a wedding color that looks like scrambled eggs and mustard had a baby together and it’s not a good combination at all.'." 

Everyone laughed.

"Scrambled eggs and mustard?" Howie asked.

"The first two yellow things I could think of." Adriana shrugged.

"I could try and make yellow dresses. How many would you need?"

"There are ten maids, including myself.”

"When was the wedding again?" Leighanne asked.

"April twenty-eighth."

"I'll do my best. Can I go ahead and get your measurements so I can go ahead and start on one of them?"

"Yeah definitely." Adriana nodded.

"Bri, could you go get my measuring tape out of the car?" Leighanne asked sweetly.

"Sure, honey." Brian left.

"Does the bride want a certain style specifically?"

"Not really, she just said nothing strapless."

"Gotcha." Leighanne nodded.

Brian came back in with the tape measure.

Adriana stood and took off her heels. 

"Those are cute heels, where did you get them?" Leighanne asked as she started measuring Adriana.

"My parents got them for me for my birthday, I've got no idea where they're from," Adriana responded.

"Are they comfortable?"

"Definitely, if I could I'd wear them to bed, but I kick a lot in my sleep so that would probably end badly."

"Ooh, definitely not." Leighanne agreed.

"Does she wake you up with kicking?" AJ asked Kevin.

"She has once, but it wasn't me she was kicking. She was kicking the wall in her sleep and that woke me." Kevin said.

"I feel like even if I did wake you up by kicking you, you wouldn't tell me. You would just push my feet away and go back to sleep." Adriana said to him.

"Well you've yet to kick me in the balls, that's when I'd tell you about it," Kevin told her.

Later, Kevin and Adriana got in her car. Kevin had ridden over to the Carter's with Brian and Leighanne and she started driving them home.

Kevin reached over and put his hand on her knee. He inched his way under her skirt and she pressed the button to put the roof up. She took the back way home so no one could look over at them while they were stopped at a red light.

His hand dipped down in her panties and she spread her legs a little. She started to swerve into the other lane when he started rubbing her. Thankfully nothing was coming and she was able to straighten the car up.

"Watch the road, forget I'm even here." He told her.

"That's kind of difficult to do right now." 

He slowly inserted his pointer finger into her wet pussy. 

He teased her all the way home, inserting fingers and playing with her and then stopping altogether when she got close to an orgasm.

By the time she pulled up the driveway, they got out and Adriana struggled with finding the house key while Kevin was pressing his hard-on against her lower back.

She finally inserted the right key into the lock and twisted the doorknob, opening the door. She went in and so did Kevin. He shut and locked the door behind himself. 

Kevin started to go into the kitchen and she ditched her heels and pounced on him. "Where do you think you're going?" She growled.

"To get something to eat." He said.

"Eat me." She said.

He grabbed her feet. "Your toes?" He asked teasingly, sliding down to her feet.

"Higher."

"Your legs?" He asked, grabbing her calves.

"Higher." 

"Your thighs?" He asked, grabbing her upper thighs.

She finally grabbed his head and guided it underneath her dress. She felt his hot breath on her pussy once he had pulled off her lace panties. He gave one lick, up and down and then removed her skirt, top, and bra.

She took off his jeans, underwear, and shirt.

She rode him there in the hallway that separated the entryway from the kitchen. She ended up squirting and amazing not only Kevin but also herself.

"Wow." They both said stunned.

"I've never done that before," Adriana told him.

"I've never made a woman squirt, until now." 

"You're trying to tell me you have been in a boy band twenty years and you've never made a woman squirt until now?" She asked.

"That's right, I had only seen it on porn," Kevin said. "This is something I'm never going to forget." He said.

"Same here," Adriana said with a happy sigh.


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sex talk, some fluff.

The next day, Lauren and Adriana were hanging out and talking. Adriana wore a white crop top that tied at the front with a matching skirt that fell a couple inches above the knee.

"So I have a question," Adriana said.

"Shoot," Lauren said.

"Have you ever squirted?" She asked.

"Once a couple of months ago, Nick was so proud. Have you?"

"Once, yesterday."

"So it’s fresh on the brain, tell me about it," Lauren said.

Adriana told her about the car ride home and then about she pounced on him and they had sex in the hallway and that's when she squirted.

"I have always wondered what makes it happen," Lauren said thoughtfully.

"I thought about it all night. I think it’s when you've been teased and had so much foreplay that you could've came multiple times and when you finally get there, it happens."

"That would make sense," Lauren said. "Now I've got a random question."

"Go," Adriana said.

"Have you ever had anything weird pierced? Like other than ears or whatever." 

"I have my belly button pierced."

"Aww, that's cute," Lauren said.

"Thanks. I used to have my tongue pierced too, but I had to take it out because Ronnie hated it."

"Girl, I wouldn't have taken it out for him if I were you."

"At the time I did anything I could to try and make him happy."

"Maybe the hole is still there," Lauren said.

"I kind of doubt it, I took it out years ago." 

"How long did you have it pierced?" 

"Three years," Adriana responded.

"It might be there. Who knows?" 

"I'm not going to try and put jewelry in there, I see that ending badly." 

Kevin and Nick walked out on the back deck where their other halves were.

"Put jewelry in where?" Nick asked, his curiosity piqued. He sat down in the chair next to Lauren’s.

Kevin sat down next to Adriana and pulled her on top of his lap.

"In my tongue," Adriana replied to Nick.

"You have your tongue pierced?" Nick asked, mildly surprised.

"I used to, a long time ago," Adriana informed him.

"How long ago?"

"I got it pierced in '99, I think. If not, that's what we're going with."

"So when you were like sixteen?" Kevin asked, doing the math in his head.

"It was around my sixteenth birthday, give or take a couple of days," Adriana said.

They talked and hung out for another hour or so.

"Are you guys hungry?" Lauren asked Adriana and Kevin.

They looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah," Adriana said for both of them.

"I'll go start cooking." Lauren went inside.

After a nice meal of steamed vegetables, Kevin and Adriana left the Carter's and went back home.

Adriana changed into comfier clothes, which was a black tank top and shorts. She and Kevin cuddled on the couch.

"Want to watch a movie?" Kevin asked.

"Sure. Can we watch a horror movie?"

Kevin smiled. "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"House of 1000 Corpses?" She asked.

"Go for it." Kevin agreed.

Adriana looked through their huge DVD collection. 

“We should organize this shit.” She said to Kevin.

“We’ll organize them after the movie.” He said.

She found the movie and put it in, grabbing the remote. 

She got settled back into Kevin's arms during the previews. She hit play when the options came up on the screen.

The two of them watch House of 1000 Corpses and then The Devil's Rejects.

"Who's your favorite character?" Kevin asked.

"Baby Firefly," Adriana replied. "Who's your favorite?"

"Captain Spaulding."

"Good one." Adriana nodded. “How are we going to organize the movies?” She asked.

“I’d say by genre.”

“I can’t think of anything that would cross over besides rom-com.” She said.

“Right.” He nodded.

“So after we get them sorted into a genre, we could do them in alphabetical order?” She suggested.

“If you want to.” He said.

They began sorting their DVD collection by genre.

“I’ve never heard of Freaks,” Kevin asked.

“Horror movie from the forties, no famous actors, I just love the plot. It’s one of my favorite older than old school horror movies.” Adriana informed him.

“We’ll have to watch it sometime.” He said, putting it into the horror movie pile.

“Definitely.” She nodded.

They finished sorting the movies by genre and then further put them in alphabetical order. They went from drama (which they had the least of) to rom-com (which was the next least) to comedy (a whole lot) to horror (aka the greater majority).

“I’ve officially seen how you can be pretty anal about organizing.” He laughed.

“It happens from time to time, but you’ve got to admit movies were hard to find.” She said. “We never truly put them in any order.”

“I just wanted to get you out of the living room and into the bed.” He started kissing her neck.

She stopped him and jumped up on his waist, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. “Let’s go there now.” She said.

Kevin grinned. “That’s my girl.”


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adriana and Kevin attend her brother Gabriele's wedding and later she has her first run-in with paparazzi.

Soon it was April twenty-eighth, wedding day. Leighanne had pulled off making all the bridesmaid's dresses. Adriana wore a lemon yellow dress that tied behind her neck and reached the floor with a pair of white heels. She had her hair in a fishtail braid and makeup done.

Kevin was Adriana's date to the wedding, but nonetheless, she had to walk down the aisle with Gabriele's best man, Charlie.

Saying that Adriana and Charlie looked wonky together was a huge understatement. Charlie was 5'1, even shorter than Adriana and she had been put in heels as it was, making her noticeably taller.

He offered her his arm, like all the other maids and groomsmen were doing behind them.

She hesitantly took his arm.

They made their way down the aisle and finally parted ways.

Soon Bella was making her way down the aisle on her dad's arm, led by Gemma, the flower girl.

Vows were exchanged and soon Bella was officially part of the Busto family. God bless her.

They went to the reception. They started having a typical Italian wedding menu. It started off with Spritz, then tomato Bruschetta, then gnocchi, then veal, and a salad. Afterward was the first dessert, fruit, and cheese. Finally, it was cake time.

The bride and groom cut the cake together. It was lemon meringue and everyone enjoyed it.

Later, Bella and Gabriele had their first dance as husband and wife. Soon everyone was dancing.

"You look beautiful, Adri," Kevin said as they slow danced together. "Remind me to thank Leighanne for this dress." He added.

She nodded then smiled. "You look great in a tux."

"Thanks, babes."

The song ended and the DJ called all the single men to the front of the dance floor. Gabriele sat Bella down on a chair and went under her dress to retrieve her garter. 

He got it with his teeth and stood, taking it out and tossing it behind him towards the single men. Kevin caught it with his pinky finger and grinned at Adriana. Adriana blushed slightly. Everyone clapped, Adriana's brothers especially loud. She figured they had a calculated toss, trying to make sure Kevin caught it. 

"And all the single ladies to the dance floor." The DJ said.

Bella turned with her back to the single ladies and tossed her bouquet. One of Bella's friends, Jackie, was trying so hard to get the bouquet and they landed right in Adriana's right hand without a lot of effort given on Adriana's side.

Everyone clapped, with the exception of Jackie and Adriana.

Soon Kevin and Adriana left and went to the hotel suite that they had gotten for the night. Kevin slid the key card and the green light flashed. He opened the door and put a hand on the small of Adriana's back as he allowed her to walk in front of him.

They got in the room and he shut the door behind himself. "That was a nice wedding," Kevin said.

"Yeah it was, Bella's good for Gabe."

"They seem really happy," Kevin said, sitting on the bed.

Adriana nodded and slipped off her heels, she sat next to him.

"Was there a point in your marriage where you were happy?" Kevin asked curiously.

"We were happy for about a year and a half. Then it got worse, at points, we would get better and then it would get worse than it was before."

"Did he try to make it better?"

"I tried to get him to go to marriage counseling with me and he went once or twice without too much hassle. Then he would get out of it by saying he would meet me there and then not showing up. I gave up on that after a bit, I didn't want to be a nagging wife, but he put me in a position where I ended up being one."

"I'm sure you were a great wife and he was just a shitty husband."

"Let’s quit talking about him. Right now it's you and me." She said, straddling his lap with a wicked grin.

Kevin reached his arms around her and felt for the zipper. Upon finding it, he pulled it down. She stood and the dress fell to her feet. She stepped out of it.

She took off his jacket, tie, and his shirt. 

He took off her bra and she took off his belt and pants. He lie her back on the bed and took off her panties with his teeth. She took off his underwear.

They went at it like rabbits for hours and finally passed out around six-thirty in the morning.

Kevin woke up and looked at the clock. Eight AM, time for them to get ready and head out before they were charged for another night at this ritzy hotel. 

He looked to the left of him at Adriana. Task one: wake the impossible one. She was going to be so grumpy at getting only an hour and a half of sleep.

He shook her shoulder. "Time to get up."

She groaned. "No, time to sleep."

"If you get up and get dressed, you can go back to sleep in the car," Kevin said.

She got out of bed and stretched. 

"There's probably going to be some press outside." He warned Adriana.

"Well, there goes my first outfit idea." She said.

"Which was?"

"Sweatshirt and booty shorts." She said.

"As much as I like that outfit, I'd have to agree that it’s out."

"I want to make a good first impression," Adriana said.

"We'll take a shower and then figure out your outfit," Kevin said.

"Okay." She agreed.

They took a shower together and ultimately, Adriana ended up wearing a blue with white polka dots maxi dress that had a slit in the right leg with just the right amount of makeup and her hair straight.

They made sure they had everything packed up and left the hotel room. They got on the elevator with Kevin's bodyguard, Jim. Adriana was getting nervous.

Kevin squeezed her hand. "You'll be fine. They'll take their pictures and videos and ask questions about you and the Boys while we wait on the valet to pull my car around. You don't have to respond to anything."

"Okay." Adriana nodded.

The elevator landed on the first floor and they got off the elevator. They walked out the front of the hotel. The valet left to get Kevin's car.

Camera flashes went off. "KEVIN, ARE YOU DATING HER?" 

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME, MISS?"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN TOGETHER?"

"KEVIN, ARE YOU EXCITED TO BE BACK IN BACKSTREET BOYS?"

"LOOK OVER HERE, KEVIN, MISS."

The valet pulled up Kevin's car and Kevin, Adriana and Jim got in. They drove off.


	18. Eighteen

By that afternoon, pictures of Kevin and Adriana went viral thanks to Perez Hilton and various other reporters. Backstreet fans latched on and started talking. Guesses were made about her age (which were lower than Adriana expected-most people guessed twenty-three) and her name (those were way off-Claire, Rachel, etc.), and most everyone assumed she was his girlfriend, a few assumed she was a friend (which Adriana thought was weird, since they were holding hands and standing close together in every picture) Others that believed they were together wondered how long they had been together, most guesses had been around six or seven months.

Adriana wore a pastel pink romper. She had her hair up in a ponytail and no makeup on. She and the Backstreet wives were discussing that morning on Adriana/Kevin's back deck.

"I bet once Tampa locals see this, the media will quickly have some things confirmed," Lauren said.

"They will probably find out more than what's already being discussed, like what you do for work," Leighanne said.

"I don't think I was quite ready for the media to find out, but that's inevitable. I wouldn't have been any more prepared in six months."

"The media is scary," Rochelle said.

"I feel like the fans aren't going to be too fond of me. It's been the four of you for years."

"They warmed up to me quickly and the rest of these girls had a lot of years on me," Lauren said.

"But I've been married before."

"They might give you shit for that, but they might not even find out. You're a great girl, Adri and you're perfect for Kevin." Leigh said.

Adriana smiled softly. "You guys are the best." She said.

They all shared a group hug.

"Now, I've got to know. Who caught the bouquet at the wedding?" Leighanne asked.

"I did," Adriana said.

"Who caught the garter?" Rochelle asked.

"Kevin did." 

"OOOH!" The other four said excitedly.

"It's meant to be, you two have got to get married!" Lauren exclaimed.

Adriana laughed.

"Do you two want to get married?" Rochelle asked.

"We've talked about it before and yeah, we do."

"You seem hesitant." Leighanne pointed out.

"I love him, I love him, I love him. I want to get married, I really do, but I'm scared." She sighed.

"Because your first marriage didn't work out," Lauren said. "Right?"

"Right and I know that Kevin is different than Ronnie, that's obvious. I can tell that he would be a much better husband than Ronnie was. It sounds terrible to say, but I'm just afraid that things wouldn't work out and we would end up getting divorced."

"It’s not terrible to say, it’s understandable. You've already been married for a number of years and got divorced, it’s understandable that you'd be afraid of a repeat." Leighanne said.

"So I'm not crazy?"

"You aren't crazy. You're just in love and you want things to work out." Rochelle said.

"Exactly. I want to get married, I want a family with Kev."

"How many kids do you want?" Rochelle asked.

"We want at least two, which in my family is easy. I’d be okay with a lot more than two."

"Don't twins run in your family?"

"Yup, my mom has a twin sister and my dad had a twin brother. Luca has twins, Oscar has twins, and Diego has twins. The chances of us having twins are way higher than singles."

"I couldn't handle twins," Leighanne said.

"I would love twins. My nieces and nephews are so adorable." Adriana said.

"The day that you met the Boys at the beach Nick came home and told me that Gemma and Mario were cute," Lauren said.

"I'm totally biased because I'm their aunt, but I think I have the cutest nieces and nephews in the world."

Rochelle's face twisted up in pain. 

"You okay, Ro?" Adriana was the first to notice her face.

"I've been having cramps all day." Rochelle's water broke. "SHIT, my water just broke!" She exclaimed.

"Can you walk down to the car or do you need to be carried?" Adriana asked.

"You can't carry me, Adriana," Rochelle said.

"I totally can." She argued. 

"Okay, then and can someone get AJ?" Rochelle asked as Adriana picked her up bridal style.

"I'll go get him." Lauren went inside.

Adriana carried Rochelle out to AJ's car. Just then, the Boys and the rest of the Backstreet wives walked over to the car. AJ unlocked the car.

"Front or backseat, Ro?" Adriana asked.

"Front seat," Rochelle said.

Kevin opened the door and Adriana put Rochelle in the passenger seat and shut the door once she was all in.

AJ got in the driver seat and pulled out of the driveway, taking off towards Tampa General.

"You're strong, you carried a nine months pregnant woman down steps," Howie said.

"If my job isn't enough to prove how strong I am, I also took weightlifting in high school. I could carry any of you." Adriana said.

"I like strong women," Kevin said.

"Before this gets weird, let’s get to the hospital to welcome the first Backstreet girl," Leighanne said.

Leighanne and Brian got in their car and drove off. Howie and Leigh got in their car and drove off.

"Can we ride with you guys? We rode with AJ and Rochelle over here." Nick said.

"That’s fine. We've just got to stop on the way and pick up their hospital bag from their house." Kevin said.

"That’s fine," Nick said.

Kevin got in the driver’s seat.

"Do you want to ride in the passenger seat?" Nick asked Adriana.

"No you can, I'll ride in the back with Lauren," Adriana said.

They all got in the car and Kevin started driving.

They swung by AJ and Rochelle's house. Kevin used the key that AJ had given him to unlock the house and grab the two hospital bags that were by the doorway. He locked the house and went back outside.

He put the bags in the backseat with Adriana and Lauren and got in the driver’s seat. He drove to Tampa General and they went inside and in AJ/Rochelle's hospital room. The doctor turned around. "Adriana?" 

"No way. You're delivering their baby?" Adriana asked.

"Do you two know each other?" Leighanne asked.

"This is my brother Romeo," Adriana explained.

"Dr. Romeo Busto." Romeo corrected with a smile. "Hey, Kevin." He directed at his sister's boyfriend.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Sup?"

"The Busto clan has officially taken over Tampa," Adriana said with a laugh.

"Right?" Romeo laughed, not expecting a response. He looked at Rochelle and AJ. "I'll be back to check your progress in about twenty minutes."

"Alright." AJ nodded.

Romeo and Adriana hugged. "See you later, sis."

"See ya, bro." She kissed his cheek and he left.


	19. Nineteen

Some hours later, on April 29 Ava Jaymes McLean was born. She was a healthy, pink baby. After being held by her parents, she was passed around to the rest of the Boys/chicks.

Right now Kevin was holding Ava. Adriana couldn't help but think how sexy he looked with a baby in his arms. Her mind wandered to what their babies would look like one day.

Soon Ava was passed to Adriana and she held the newborn in her arms. Adriana didn't notice, but all eyes were on her. Not because she was doing something wrong, but just because she was the only non-mom in the room and she was looked so happy holding Ava. She looked down at Ava with a soft smile etched on her face and Kevin made a mental note of that look. She looked so amazing with a baby in her arms.

She passed Ava carefully back to AJ. "She's precious," Adriana told the new parents.

"Thanks, Adri." They both responded.

Around eight, visiting hours were over. Adriana said goodbye to Romeo on her way out. Adriana and Kevin walked out of the hospital holding hands and Lauren and Nick followed. Again, the press had managed to show up. "KEVIN, IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

"MISS WITH KEVIN, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"NICK, LAUREN, ANY PLANS ON BABIES NOW THAT YOU'RE MARRIED?"

"NICK, LAUREN, WHAT CAN YOU TELL US ABOUT KEVIN AND THIS WOMAN?"

"OVER HERE, KEVIN, MISS!"

"NICK, LAUREN, LOOK HERE!"

Kevin unlocked the car and everyone hoped in, this time a silent mutual agreement for Nick to sit in the backseat with Lauren. Kevin started driving.

"Why didn't I expect that?" Adriana asked to break the silence.

"I didn't expect it either." Everyone said.

"I guess the word is out that Rochelle popped," Nick said.

"Word travels quickly," Kevin said, reaching over and placing a hand on Adriana's knee.

Adriana smiled over at him.

They dropped Nick and Lauren off at their house and headed over to their own.

"By tomorrow afternoon, I'm sure those pictures and videos will be out too," Adriana said.

"Jen's going to call for comment as soon as she sees the pictures and videos. Do you want to confirm that we are dating?" 

"Do you think we should?" Adriana asked.

"They'll find out sooner or later. If you're okay with it, I'd like fans to know." Kevin nodded.

"It’s okay with me." She said honestly.

"Alright, love." He kissed her temple.

They got home soon and Kevin's phone rang. Jen. "Hey, Jen." He answered on speakerphone.

"Hey, Kevin. I saw both the pictures and videos today. Would you like to confirm?" She asked.

"Yes, we would."

"Are you positive?" 

Kevin looked at Adriana. 

"Yes." They said at the same time.

"Alright. By tomorrow the world will know that you two are dating." Jen said.

"Alright. Is that all you needed, Jen?" He asked.

"That's it. Have a good night, Kevin, Adriana."

"You too." They said and Kevin hung up.

The couple went to bed around eleven.

The next morning, they were up at nine AM. Adriana was making a pot of coffee while Kevin made scrambled eggs and toast.

Once Adriana was finished with the coffee, she grabbed her phone and went on Twitter. She noticed that she had over 700 new followers, bringing her up to 5,993.

"Whoa, that was quick." She said.

"What?" Kevin looked over her shoulder. "Over 700 new followers overnight, impressive." He said, sitting a plate of food in front of her.

She closed Twitter and went on Instagram. "I have a little over 800 new followers on Instagram." She told him.

"Which brings you to how many followers?"

"8,987." She told him.

"You have me beat." He said jokingly. He didn't have an Instagram.

Adriana laughed.

They ate breakfast together and then got ready for the day. Adriana wore a white and black marbled effect sports bra and a pair of black leggings with black workout shoes. 

Kevin dropped her off at the gym. When Adriana had about a free hour, she did her own workout of lifting weights and a leg exercise machine. She was jumping rope when Lauren came in.

"You go girl," Lauren said.

Adriana did five more and then put down her jump rope. "Hey Lo, what's up?"

"How are you?"

"As far as fans knowing goes?"

Lauren nodded.

"I'm alright so far. I have a feeling the hate will come rolling in soon, but I'll just try and ignore it when it does."

"All of us have received hate at some point, especially me."

Adriana nodded with a sympathetic smile.

Lauren and Adriana took a selfie together, which Lauren posted on her Instagram with the caption:  
Bothering @adribusto at work #workout  
She linked it to her Twitter. 

Adriana retweeted the picture. After work, she took a shower and got dressed in a black crop top and a pair of army green dolphin hem shorts with a pair of black flip flops.  
She closed up the gym and went outside to where Kevin had just pulled up and got in his car. They both leaned in and shared a kiss. "How was work?"

"Good, how was your day?"

"My day was good. I hung out with Nick, Brian, and Howie. AJ wanted to be with Rochelle and Ava." He responded, pulling away from the curb and beginning to drive.

"Sounds like fun. Lauren dropped in the gym earlier."

"I saw that on Twitter, you looked really good." He said.

She smiled at him. "Thanks, babes."


	20. Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band and wives prepare to fly to China for tour.

Soon it was June twenty-fourth and Kevin/Adriana/Brian/Leighanne/Baylee/Howie/Leigh/James/AJ were all at the airport at six AM. Adriana wore a white tank top with a pair of jeans, a pink cardigan, and a pair of white flats. She had her hair straight and no makeup on.

"You look so pretty without makeup, Adri," Leighanne said.

"Thank you." Adriana smiled. "I just wasn't feeling like putting on makeup today, especially not with an eighteen-hour flight or however long it is."

"Eighteen long hours." Leighanne nodded. "You ever been to China?"

"Nope." Adriana shook her head. "I used to tell my mom that I was going to go to China someday and she didn't believe me. She said if I was going anywhere it would be to the states."

"Hey, look at you now." Brian pointed out.

"Waiting to board a flight to China," Adriana smiled.

"Are you coming with us to Italy next year?" AJ asked.

"Of course. You're going to my hometown after all." 

"Can we go see where you grew up while we're there? Like the house where you grew up?" Kevin asked.

"Of course, we still own it for whenever someone in the family wants to go there," Adriana said. 

"I want to go see it," Howie said.

Lauren and Nick walked over to them. "Adriana Busto, is that seriously your carry-on bag?" She asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I love it. Where did you get it?"

"I got it and my other suitcase from the Ted Baker store in Miami a month or two ago." Adriana told her.

"They're both cute, but I love the mint carry on."

"It fits everything I need."

"She keeps a lot of stuff in that thing," Kevin said.

"I keep what I find necessary because I start to get antsy on long flights, like over ten hours. Plus my carry-on and purse together have everything that I would need immediately if my luggage got lost."

"Alright, you make a good point there." Kevin said.

Half an hour later, a voice came over the intercom saying that their flight had been delayed by two hours due to unsafe flying conditions.

"What is that supposed to mean, is it bad weather?" Adriana asked.

"It's probably bad weather," Kevin said.

"Guess it’s a good time to get something to drink if we're not about to board," Lauren said. "Anybody else want anything?"

Everyone said something along the lines of good. Nick offered to go with her to get her drink and they walked off towards Starbucks.

Soon almost everyone in the Backstreet family was asleep in various places, with the exception of Adriana, Kevin, Nick, and Lauren.

"Does that person have a mattress?" Lauren squinted at someone in a corner.

Adriana, Nick, and Kevin looked over in that direction. Sure enough, there was a man asleep on a mattress. 

"That guy obviously came prepared for anything," Kevin said.

"I've never seen someone come to the airport with a mattress in all my years of coming to airports," Nick said.

"The most I have got is a neck pillow. That guy took traveling to a new level." Adriana said.

"For real." Lauren nodded. "Girl, I don't even have a neck pillow." She said on second thought.

"I've got a lot of things in my carry-on. The only thing I really have in my suitcase is clothes, my makeup bag, and my straightener. If the airport loses my suitcase, I don't have as much to cry about." Adriana said.

"Has the airport lost your suitcase before?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, once when I was coming back from visiting Italy actually. That had my clothes, makeup, straightener, and laptop in there. I was most upset about my laptop though because they weren't around when I was a kid, I cherished the first laptop that I got as an adult, everything was on there."

"What all was on there?" Lauren wiggled her eyebrows.

"Girl, everything." 

"No." Lauren shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes." Adriana nodded in total seriousness. "There was some very important stuff on there. Like...pictures of my first dog..."

"Oh my Adriana, you had me thinking there were nudes of you on there," Lauren said.

Adriana laughed. "No way, I'm weird. I don't like nude pictures, I don't like seeing if I can't touch. Same as I've never taken them for other people after this thing happened once." She said.

"What happened?" Lauren and Nick asked.

"There was once upon a time a video of myself and Ronnie, you can think what you will about what was on there because I'm not going into detail. Long story short, he didn't listen to me when I told him to go hide the video. A couple of my brothers and their wives were over for Christmas and we were going to watch Home Alone. I thought he had put in Home Alone as I asked him to. Nope, the video of us was left in the VCR and they saw way too much."

"That had to be so embarrassing!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Literally one of the worst things to happen to me, my brothers gave me shit about that for years," Adriana said. 

"They've quit now?" Nick asked.

"They quit when I filed for divorce," Adriana responded.


	21. Twenty-One

Soon they boarded their flight to Beijing. On one row it was Nick, Lauren, Adriana, and Kevin. On the other side of the aisle were AJ, Brian, Leighanne, and Baylee. Behind the Littrell family and AJ were Howie, Leigh, and James.

Adriana and Kevin using a headphone jack, two pairs of headphones, and her laptop to watch The Walking Dead. Lauren tapped Adriana's shoulder and Adriana hit pause, then looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Do you have any gum?" She asked.

"Yeah." Adriana got the gum pack out of her rucksack and handed it to Lauren. She took two pieces, giving one to Nick and putting the other in her mouth. She handed the pack back to Adriana, who got a piece and offered the pack to Kevin. He took a piece and gave it back.

Adriana put the gum pack back and hit play on the TV show.

Seven hours later, Adriana and Kevin were caught up on The Walking Dead. 

Kevin leaned over and pressed his lips to Adriana's ear. "Have you joined the mile high club?"

"No." She mouthed and blushed.

"Do you want to?" He whispered quietly in her ear.

"Yeah." She mouthed with a smirk.

"Bathroom in two minutes." He got up and walked off.

Adriana glanced at the time. Seven thirty-six. 

She waited until seven thirty-eight to go into the bathroom.

Kevin pulled her into a hot, passionate kiss, pressing his hard-on into her stomach.

She kissed him back just as passionately.

They had a quickie in the airplane bathroom.

Afterward, Kevin went back to his seat.

Adriana took a few moments to compose herself, then left the airplane bathroom.

She sat back in her seat in between Kevin and Lauren.

"What took you so long?" Lauren asked Adriana.

Adriana looked at her, they seemed to be having a telepathic conversation.

Realization sunk in Lauren's features. "Oh, Adriana!" She whisper-yelled.

"What's going on?" Nick looked up from his laptop screen where he had been playing a game.

"Adriana joined the mile-high club," Lauren whispered to her husband.

Nick leaned forward to look at Kevin. "You haven't done that before, have you Kev?"

"Not until a few minutes ago," Kevin admitted.

Adriana looked at him. "Really?" She asked.

"Really." He nodded

She smiled at him. 

He smiled back and she wrapped a hand around his upper arm and leaned into him.

Soon it was seven PM and they had just landed in Beijing, China. They took a limo from the airport to the Red Wall Garden Hotel. 

They got checked in to the hotel. It was two people in a room. Everyone went up to the fourth floor where they were staying and said goodbye to each other. They each went into their own hotel rooms. "This is nice," Adriana said, looking around the room.

"I've stayed here once before, it’s a nice hotel and room service is pretty good. Are you hungry?" He asked.

"I'm okay food-wise, I just kind of want a bath." She said taking off her shoes and socks.

"I'll go draw you one." Kevin went into the bathroom and started running a bath for Adriana. Adriana grabbed her bag of toiletries and went into the bathroom.

She stripped off her clothes once in the bathroom, put her hair in a messy bun, and got in the tub which was quickly filling up. "Thanks, babes." She said to Kevin.

"No problem, love." He smiled at her and walked out of the bathroom.

Once Adriana's water got cold, she let out the water and put on a robe. She went into the bedroom where Kevin was and sat on the bed, grabbing a bottle of lotion out of her bag. She put it on her arms, stomach, legs, and feet.

She put the lotion back in her bag and took off her robe. 

Around ten, they fell asleep cuddling. 

The next morning, Adriana and Kevin took a shower together. They both got ready for the day and Adriana wore a pink off-the-shoulder top with a pair of high-waisted jeans. She had her hair in a ponytail and just the right amount of makeup.

They went down to the hotel lobby where they were going to have breakfast.

"You look so cute, Adriana," Leighanne said.

"Thank you." Adriana smiled at her.

Kevin and Adriana fixed a plate of food each (consisting of toast, jelly, and an orange) Kevin got a sweet tea to drink and Adriana opted for water.

They sat at a table with Lauren, Nick, and AJ and started eating.

"So we have press this morning and then we head to the venue later?" Kevin asked.

"That's the plan," Nick confirmed.

"We wives are planning on doing a little bit of shopping. Want to come with, Adri?" Lauren asked.

"Definitely." Adriana agreed with a smile


	22. Twenty-Two

A couple of nights later, the tour was in Shanghai, China. 

Just days before they left the states, Kevin had gotten a ring for Adriana. He had held it in his pocket for two weeks now and was trying to wait for the perfect moment.

He had finally decided that the perfect opportunity wasn't going to jump out in front of his face, so he might as well just go for it. He got Yu Garden to stay open for a bit longer, which wasn't hard seeing as the owner's daughter was a BSB fan.

The Backstreet wives, who knew where Kevin was taking Adriana, dressed her up. They dressed her up in a wine-colored bodycon dress with a pair of black heels. Leighanne curled her hair and Lauren did her makeup.

Kevin took her out to dinner at Din Tai Fung, which they both enjoyed. Around seven, they went to Yu Garden and took a walk together, holding hands.

"This is nice," Adriana said.

"You like this?" Kevin asked.

"I love it." Adriana smiled.

"I had them stay open a couple of hours extra, just for us," Kevin told her.

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled when she looked up at him.

"Really." He confirmed and quit walking.

She quit walking as well. "What's up?" She asked him.

"I love you so much, Adriana. I knew from the day we met, that you were the one. I know you've been hurt before, but I'll never hurt you like that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He got down on one knee. "Adriana Francesca Busto, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes! A million times yes!" She exclaimed.

Kevin slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

She kissed him back.

They both pulled back after a couple of moments and he picked her up, spinning her around.

"I love you so much, Adriana," Kevin said, setting her on her feet.

"I love you, Kevin." She said, looking up into his eyes.

They kissed again for a few moments.

"Can we go back to the hotel?" She asked, trailing her fingertips up his arm.

"Of course." Kevin grinned.

They went back to the hotel room and Adriana fumbled with the key card while Kevin pressed himself against her and kissed her neck.

The green light finally flashed and she opened the door successfully. 

The newly engaged couple went inside their hotel room and Kevin shut the door behind himself.

Clothes were strewn haphazardly around the room and they had celebratory sex.

The next morning, they met up with everyone else for breakfast. Adriana wore a gray cold shoulder top and a pair of jeans with black heeled boots. She had her hair loosely curled and just the right amount of makeup.

"Adri, you look hot," Lauren said.

"Thanks, girl." Adriana smiled.

Adriana and Kevin both fixed a plate of food and sat at the table with everyone.

Adriana had her left hand in her lap, palm up.

"Adriana and I have an announcement," Kevin said making everyone look up.

"We're engaged!" They said happily.

Everyone congratulated the couple and hugs were passed around.

"Has anything been talked about-wedding wise, I mean?" Leighanne asked.

"Only that we want a long engagement," Adriana replied. "I was only engaged to Ronnie for about five months and nine-tenths of the wedding was planned by his stepmother."

"How does that work out? You're loud and Italian."

"I may be loud and Italian, but his stepmom was an even louder Mexican woman. I'm not even trying to be mean, but it's the truth."

Everyone laughed.

"So it was like, whoever was loudest got the last word?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, but I should've gotten creativity points for half of my arguments being in Italian," Adriana said.

Everyone laughed.

"I love that you're bilingual," Kevin said.

Adriana smiled at him. "Ti amo."

"Ti amo, Adriana."

"You two are so cute together," Lauren said.

Everyone but Kevin and Adriana nodded in agreement.


	23. Twenty-Three

A couple of days later they were in Chengdu, China. Adriana wore a black bodysuit with high-waisted jeans and a tan faux leather jacket with a pair of black over-the-knee boots. She had her hair up in a curled ponytail and makeup done.

The Backstreet Chicks were hanging out backstage. 

"Do you listen to other boy bands? *NSNYC, 98 degrees, New Kids?" Leigh addressed Adriana.

"I never liked *NSYNC or 98 degrees, but I do like New Kids On The Block," Adriana admitted.

"Favorite New Kid?" Leighanne asked.

"Danny." 

"Danny is like the equivalent of Kevin only older," Leighanne said.

"Both are dark and handsome and have great bodies and Kevin's really tall. Danny? Not so much." Leigh said.

Adriana nodded in agreement.

"So, I know you and Kevin are going to have a long engagement, but when are you going to start planning?" Lauren asked.

"We are going to start planning when we get home from China," Adriana replied.

"And then start having babies?" Leighanne asked.

"Babies after marriage, until then no harm in practicing." Adriana grinned.

"Hey, practice makes perfect." Leigh pointed out.

Adriana held up her hand for a high five and Leigh gave her one.

A bit later, the girls were watching the show from a secluded section in the audience. BSB was currently performing Love Somebody.

Adriana started to make her way out of their secluded area. "Where are you going, Adri?" Lauren yelled over the music.

"Bathroom, I'll be right back!" Adriana called to her.

Lauren gave her a thumbs up and looked back at the stage.

Adriana made her way through the crowd and to the bathroom backstage. She started back to her seat and a group of Chinese girls pulled her aside and started yelling at her in their mother tongue.

Adriana looked at them confused.

All of a sudden a fist flew towards her face and that's the last thing she remembered.

"Adriana?" She heard a voice near her. "Adriana, if you can hear me, open your eyes."

She attempted to open her eyes but they seemed to weigh twenty pounds. Finally, she got one pried open. 

There was a bright light being shown directly in her eye. She blinked.

The light went away. She slowly opened both of her eyes, above her was a Chinese medic and a sea of concerned faces from her friends and fiancée.

"Adriana, I'm afraid you have a slight concussion and will most likely have a black eye by morning." The medic told her.

"What happened?" Adriana asked holding her head.

"Apparently the Chinese fan base is not too fond of you. They attacked you on your way back to your seat." Kevin said.

"Cagne cazzo! Stavo solo cercando di tornare al mio posto*!" Adriana threw her hands up in frustration.

"I have no idea what that translates into, but I can see that the dislike is mutual."

"Decisamente**." Adriana sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well since no major damage was done to your head, we'll just say two over-the-counter pain killers a day until the headache goes away. Try and stay in a quiet, dark place and that should help as well." The medic advised.

"Bed rest for a week or so got it," Kevin said.

Adriana smiled lazily at him. "I can get out of bed."

Kevin whispered something in her ear that no one else could hear. "Not if I can help it, you won't."

She smiled and slowly got up. She got to her feet, holding onto Kevin's shoulder so she didn't fall face first.

The group left the hospital and got to their buses, each member of the band had one. 

Adriana and Kevin got on their bus.

Adriana changed into more comfortable clothes, a black tank top and a pair of gray sweatpants.

She popped a Tylenol extra strength and lie in bed with a cold rag on her forehead.

"Will this be your first black eye?" Kevin asked.

"Second, I got my first for making fun of Lucca's hair when I was little."

"He gave you a black eye?"

"Yeah, well he didn't mean to, but it happened," Adriana responded.

"Ouch."

"So I didn't talk to him for a month when that happened. I literally pretended like he didn't exist."

"I don't blame you. I would've done the same." Kevin said.

"It’s the logical thing to do." Adriana cracked a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fucking bitches! I was just trying to get back to my place!  
> **Definitely
> 
> As always, I, unfortunately, don't speak Italian and Google Translate isn't exactly reliable so if you notice an error, kindly let me know :)


	24. Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, no hate to Kristin. It's just to add to the drama within this story.

A couple days later, they were in Fuzhou, China. Adriana was on her and Kevin's bus. She wore a pink satin tank top and a pair of jeans. She had her hair in a messy bun and no makeup.

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She called.

"Leighanne!" Her friend called back.

Adriana got up and opened the door. "Hey, Leigh." She greeted her friend with a hug.

"Hey, Adri." Leighanne got on the bus and shut the door behind herself. 

Adriana led her into the front lounge and they sat down on the couch. "What's up?" Adriana asked.

"I just thought I'd come and check on you, see how you are."

"My head and eye both hurt pretty badly. Those Chinese girls were crazy."

"Do you think they saw your engagement ring and that's why they went crazy and attacked you?" Leighanne asked.

"I don't think so, I had my hands in my pockets the whole night," Adriana replied.

"That's good," Leighanne said.

Adriana nodded. "Yeah, I just think Chengdu really likes Kevin and doesn't want him to be with me."

"I guess so," Leighanne said. "I think you're great for Kevin, though."

"Really?" Adriana asked.

"Really. I was around when he was dating Kristin and he just didn't seem as happy with her as he does with you. Plus she was just using him for his name and money. You aren't like that, I can tell."

"I don't care that he's a Backstreet Boy. He could be a grocery bag boy and I'd still be attracted to him. Money doesn't matter." Adriana said.

Leighanne smiled. "That's really sweet, Adri."

"It's the honest truth."

A bit later, everyone else had gathered onto Kevin/Adriana's bus to hang out.

Kevin had his arm wrapped around Adriana's shoulders while they were talking to everyone.

Adriana's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. Gabriele. She answered. "Hey, what's up?... Already?....Yeah by like a week, right?... That's what I thought...I can't wait to meet them...We'll get home late on the ninth so I'll see you on the tenth...See you then...Give my nephews kisses from me when you can...Alright, love you too." She hung up.

"More babies," Lauren said.

"More babies." Adriana nodded.

"What are their names going to be? Do you know?" Leigh asked.

"Antonio Marino and Angelo Carlo," Adriana replied.

"I like the name Antonio, that's cool," James said.

"What does your name mean, Adriana?" Baylee asked.

"Adriana means dark and Francesca means free," Adriana told him.

Later the show was over and everyone was on their proper buses. Adriana's phone vibrated. She looked at the caller ID, she didn't recognize the number. She checked the message:  
Hey babe

"That's weird." She mused.

"What's up?" Kevin asked.

"Someone who's number I don't recognize-just texted me."

"What does it say?"

"Hey, babe." She read, showing him the message.

"Probably a wrong number." Kevin brushed it off. 

She texted the number back: Wrong number

They texted back immediately: I don't think so, Adriana

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, this just got even weirder." She said.

"What did they respond?"

"I don't think so, Adriana." She read.

"It couldn't be an ex. How would they get something like your phone number?"

"I've changed my number since getting divorced because he kept using his family’s phones to get in touch with me again."

"What did you say Ronnie does for a living again?" Kevin asked curiously.

"He's a jobber, whatever work he can find," Adriana told him.

"Ask who it is." He instructed her.

She sent a message doing just that.

A minute passed and the number responded: I think you know who I am, babe

"Ronnie doesn't have the connections to pull shit like this. He comes from a line of Walmart workers and he hangs out with mechanics and addicts."

"AJ and Nick were addicts, he probably knows someone that used to hang with one of them. It's the six degrees of separation." He said.

"You're right. I'm blocking whoever this is." Adriana said and blocked the number.


	25. Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly, it's the last chapter!! I have a second part that I never got around to finishing. It's only five chapters, but I'll post it if it's wanted. Thank you for reading this story :)

Soon the first leg of the 'In a World Like This' tour was finished and everyone was back home until August. Kevin’s management team hired a wedding planner for them. Today, the two of them were meeting with management and the wedding planner. 

Adriana wore a white tank top and a pair of ripped jeans with a brown cardigan and a pair of snakeskin print Chelsea boots. She had her hair curled and makeup done.

"Ooh, I like this." Kevin smiled when she walked out of their bedroom. He had been sitting in the armchair waiting on her. He stood and kissed her. "Ready to go, beautiful?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

They left their house and begin the drive to the conference room. Adriana had grabbed her fruit-infused water and was sipping it.

"Is that good with all the fruit in there?" Kevin asked as he rolled to a stop at a red light.

"I think so. Want to try it?" She asked and offered her water to him.

"Sure." He accepted it and took a couple of sips. He handed it back. "That's pretty good, I really like the strawberries." He told her.

"I think it makes the water taste a little less…bland, I guess."

"It gives it a kick, but it’s still healthy," Kevin said.

"Exactly." She nodded.

The light turned green and Kevin kept driving. "I've got a question." He said.

"Shoot."

"Do you have a favorite Backstreet Boys song?"

"I have a few top contenders, but I can't put them in any order." She said.

"Alright, what are they in no certain order?" He asked.

"Nobody But You, Tell Me That I'm Dreamin', Siberia, I'll Never Break Your Heart and Drowning."

"Tell Me That I'm Dreamin', that's an old song." He smiled. 

She laughed. "When I first heard it, I was obsessed with it. Right now, I'm picturing it in my head though and I'm laughing at how much of a kid Nick probably sounds like compared to now."

Kevin laughed. "I bet he does."

"I've got to find out." Adriana took out her phone and found the song. She hit play and they both waited for Nick's part. 

By the time he had three words out, Kevin and Adriana both cracked up. By the time they composed themselves, Kevin's part had come up.

Adriana smiled over at him.

He smiled.

"Your voice has just gotten sexier over the years." She said, putting a hand on his knee.

"Really?" He asked.

"You have the kind of voice that could make any woman melt, especially me." She said.

He smirked. "Like when I say certain things?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Like what?"

"Mostly my name or something dirty, but I'm sure if you read the phone book I'd get wet." She said sexily, running her hand up under his shorts.

"Adriana, you've got to quit or I'm going to be forced to pull this car over right now." He said through his teeth.

"And do what?" She asked, grabbing his growing length.

He pulled the car over in an abandoned parking lot. "Get in the back." He practically growled.

She climbed over the console into the backseat.

Kevin followed after her.

They had a quickie in the back seat and then his phone rang. He answered, seeing that it was Jen. "Hey, Jen."

"Kevin, you're ten minutes late. Where are you and Adriana?"

"We lost track of time." He said and looked at Adriana who just winked at him. "We are on our way right now." He said.

Adriana wasn't sure whether he was talking to Jen or herself on that one, but either way, she climbed back into the passenger seat. 

Kevin finished his conversation with Jen and hung up. He got back into the driver's seat and drove to the conference room while Adriana made sure she looked presentable. She got her rollerball perfume and put some on so she didn't smell as much like sex.

They walked into the conference room holding hands. 

Kevin's management team was a group of different managers. Phil-his publicist, Hilary-his manager, Jen-BSB's manager, Ben-his agent, and now Ellen-the wedding planner.

Hugs were passed around to everyone and they sat at a round table. "So let’s talk dates since that will be a problem with scheduling. I know you two said you want a long engagement, right?" Jen asked.

"Right." Kevin and Adriana confirmed.

"Even so, there's some time in between September 15 and October 1 where you could get married," Jen said.

Kevin looked at Adriana. "Too soon, right?" He asked.

"Definitely too soon." She nodded.

"You have some time in October through December?" Jen offered.

"Too soon." Kevin and Adriana said.

"There's some time between December 19 and February 17."

"Not yet," Adriana said.

"Okay, what about some time in between April 6 and May 2? That's the last time you have a month off until the end of July."

"I think we should get married in July, that's when we met," Kevin said.

"The Europe leg ends on July 27," Hilary said.

"Where we around then?"

"You'll be in Cattolica, Italy on the 22nd and Lucca on the 23rd. On the 27th, you'll be in Poland." Jen said.

"Hold up, Italy?" Adriana asked.

"Yes," Jen confirmed.

Kevin looked at Adriana. "I know what you're thinking."

"Question is, is it doable?" Adriana asked.

"Is what doable?" Jen asked.

"To get married in Italy before the Boys have to go to Poland," Adriana responded.

"You could have the rehearsal dinner on the 24th, get married on the 25th, head off to Poland the next day, and then celebrate from the 27th until April 16," Hilary said.

"That's doable," Ellen spoke up.

Everyone else agreed that they could swing a wedding that day.

"Then let’s do that. Let’s get married in my home country on July 25." Adriana said, asserting herself.

"I'm up for it," Kevin said.

"This is exciting." Adriana grinned.

Everyone smiled.

"Let’s get this thing planned." Kevin kissed Adriana.


End file.
